From A to O
by 42Lia
Summary: In a futuristic world, where status and race means everything, where social class rules the system, where being different or slightly odd is a curse. What can Feliciano Vargas do to escape his hell? He was just unlucky. Unlucky enough to be born an Alfa. He should have been an Omega. He was unlucky ... until he meets a very unusual Omega. Omegaverse (because I felt like trying it)
1. Z - Zero

From Alfa to Omega

**Prologue: Z for Zero**

(2000 years into the future)

The Great War happened, also known as the 3rd World War but people have now even forgotten about the first two. What caused the Great War to be so devastating was the Nuclear dimension to it and the after-math radiations that caused twice more deaths than the actual war. And that is saying a lot since this war had caused more deaths than ever was seen in all of Human History. Genocides, Man-hunts, slaughters, massacres, the destructions of entire cities … no, entire _countries_ with just one bomb. Atomic bombs grew to a level of power almost surreal and devastating.

The most ridiculous thing of it all was that nobody actually remembers how it all started. The war lasted 10 years in total: 6 years of under the pressure and hesitation of introducing nuclear weaponry, and 4 years of nuclear destruction. It was a war like none before. A war that was carved in memories forever. A war so devastating it almost completely wiped out the human race. The 100 years of radiations that had followed the war had eradicated billions and almost all the remaining numbers that survived the war. Those who survived the radiations were only a few millions in the world. And those were the remains of the 8.9 billion people pre-war.

History and knowledge had been wiped clean and records were long lost or locked away from the public. New countries and new governments formed themselves with the aim of: "Starting back from Zero". And on the new International calendar started the Year 0. People had not forgotten their basic morals and the war had reminded them of their lost humanity. The world was trying to build itself on a new peace order and avoid another destruction. Continents had shifted and the world power was now under the hands of the International Law Order to which each government of every country is to legally report to. Armies had been reduced to defensive military and rescue squads with the objective to protect the citizens and not initiate war. The destruction had not been only caused upon humans but on the world itself and natural catastrophes had followed soon after, causing humanity to learn to adapt and survive.

In the 100 years of radiation humans infected started to mutate to survive. Their genes had grown to emphasize on their animalistic characteristic that proved efficient in the wild environment. Three categories of people were renamed by scientists: Alpha (the Leaders), Beta (the Workers), Omega (the Breeders). Both male and female could fall into this category, and particularities that were minor at first started to grow and change. So much that Alphas, no matter their genders could not give birth. They could pass on their seeds and participate in the breeding but Alpha females could never fall pregnant themselves. The same way that Omegas are known as Breeders due to their high fertility factor and both genders could carry life in their body. The distinction of Male and Female was now purely based on traditions from the Pre-War times and the sex difference that remains is only due to evolution not having the need to take it away (basically like we still have the beginning of a tail in our spine but it's not useful in any way). Betas are able to carry a child but their body system limits their fertility and after a certain age they lose their fertility. As workers, their bodies had adapted them to be more of a support for Omegas, and Alphas were to protect the other two races.

And then, new cities rose. Technology returned to its former glory. And with it, human conventions changed.

This is the Year 367, post Great War.

This is the year when an unusual Alfa met an unusual Omega.

This is the year our story begins.

* * *

**AN: I'm just feeling like trying a fic in Omegaverse. Comment and review on it. I'll give a test run with the first 3 chapters to see how it goes and if it's worth continuing or not. (ok the prologue is really just to set the scene).**


	2. A - Alfa

**Chapter I – A for Alfa**

Feliciano wimped in fear and took a few tiny steps back. His tall yet slender frame looked ridiculously small as he curved over in submission. His amber eyes looked down in fear, hidden behind the dark chocolaty bangs of his hair. The curly stray hair-curl so typical of him and usually bouncing off cheerfully was now frozen still and even shivering along with his entire body. The group of Alfas surrounding him laughed at his pathetic state, mocking him, humiliating him, and the whole school was there to see.

To see what a pathetic _Alfa_ he makes.

To think he wanted to start fresh in his new High School. His grandfather being such a highly respected man and a strong Alfa, people assumed that Feliciano and his twin brother would also inherit their heritage genes. Indeed they did. Medical tests (tests you take on when you reach the age of 10) proved that both of them were Alfas.

Well, their blood says so. Feliciano's behaviour and personality make him as far away from a typical Alfa as possible. His brother was fine. A strong and ideal Alfa. But Feliciano was just so weak and cowardly, he hated violence, and his aim in life was to be an artist (something very Omega). His interests were: cooking, painting, sleeping (includes siesta-ing), shopping, and eating pasta. Feliciano was nothing like an Alfa. He should be an Omega. Everyone who met him assumed he was an Omega and yet, all his tests (he took many more as his grandfather doubted the original results) proved that he was a full Alfa. The absolute proof: He could not carry a child. And in that aspect, Feliciano was quite sad to be an Alfa.

He felt he would rather be an Omega. He hated the pressure of being an Alfa. He hated the expectations people had of him. He hated how his race contradicted who he was. And his grandfather had long given up on making him a suitable Alfa and was putting his hopes in his older twin for the future of the family business. Feliciano felt like a failure. And worst of all, he knew he would never find a mate.

It's obvious. What kind of Omega or even a Beta would want a weak Alfa unable to protect even himself as a mate? Feliciano could not blame them. He was good at seducing others but when fighting comes into the picture, all the shy teen can do is run and hide. An Alfa unable to fight and defend his rights … is doomed.

He was a freak of nature.

And now the whole school knew it. It's nothing new but Feliciano had hoped that in changing school he would be able to start anew and maybe get himself sorted as an Alfa. He had very little friends … well, _acquaintances_ and almost all were Betas and Omegas. He didn't do sports like usual Alfas and preferred the Artistic classes that the Omegas take. He was a complete failure. Not a leader or a protector. A desperate case.

Feliciano Vargas felt tears threatening to fall from his half-lidded eyes.

He cries a lot and very easily. Another non-Alfa thing.

* * *

"Oi! You bastards! Hands off my fratello or I'll kill you all!" a strong and furious voice resonated behind Feliciano.

The laughing Alfas stilled and glared at the approaching 16 year old. Feliciano looked up and beamed in delight at the sight of his brother. Lovino Vargas was exactly like Feliciano except that he looked more muscular and physically more fit than his brother. Not overly buffed up like most Alfas, he did have however that aura of importance and oppressive feeling. His dominant attitude had nothing to envy to other Alfas and he was quite a skilled fighter when he bothered. Very lazy by nature, the Italian would usually not get involved in fights and often didn't need to anyway since he could impose himself by just scaring away his opponent by yelling aggressively at them. The only physical difference between the twins was that Feliciano's hair curl was on his left side and Lovino's on the right. Lovino always took Feliciano's defence ever since their childhood. And he was determined to keep at bay people threatening his family.

Growling imperiously at the group of Alfas, Lovino's harsh glare was enough to send them packing. Feliciano grabbed on to his twin's shirt and started to sob in his shoulder. The older Italian shushed him gently, slightly exasperated but mostly relieved that he had intervened in time. He didn't mind his brother being a little bit … unusual. He was his little brother after all, so Lovino would always take care of him. He did wonder how Feliciano had turned out such a messed up Alfa but it didn't bother him.

"Come on, Stupido. Let's get to class. It's our first day and I don't think Nonno will forgive us if we end up late."

"S-si … sorry, Lovi …"

"Don't worry about it. Come on. Our friends are also in this school, right? You'll be fine!"

Feliciano didn't know if he would be fine but he knew that nothing could make his situation worse.

* * *

Think again.

As the twins separated for class (they had ended up in different classes), Feliciano ran hopelessly down the corridors, searching for his classroom. As he turned one corner and finally found his classroom, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

Alfred Franklin Jones. Another Alfa and a close friend of his brother. When Lovino's around, Alfred always behaves but as soon as Feliciano finds himself alone in the same presence as the American Alfa, Alfred would always have fun with him and make him do his bidding like a puppy obeying his master. Tall (Alfas tend to be tall and physically strong) with buffed up muscles, Alfred had a loud boasting voice and an ego to go with it. His chestnut hair and sky blue eyes were a deadly combination and made more than one Omega swoon over him. But Alfred was still single. He had dated but it never lasted more than two weeks. The American would always get bored of his partner at some point or his partner would get sick of Alfred's egoistic attitude.

"Well, lookie here! Feli! How are you doing, dude?" Alfred smirked behind his squared glasses.

He was accompanied by his step-brother Matthew Williams, a shy Canadian Omega, tall but with a lean and thin frame, a sweet smile and absolutely no boyfriend because Alfred would scare away anyone that dares to get too close to his sibling. Along with the North Americans was two German Alfas: Ludwig and Gilbert Weildschimdt. Ludwig was the same age as Feliciano, Alfred and Matthew but Gilbert is a year older and Ludwig's brother. Ludwig was tall, neat blond hair slicked back and icy blue eyes, with a strong and muscly figure. You could see under his school uniform the ripped muscles from his morning training (Ludwig and Gilbert's father is a military and he trains them). Gilbert is an albino and has that wicked attitude, very sly and sneaky that completely made you unable to understand how he could be related to the stern, stoic, serious and hard-working Ludwig. You really could not understand how those two can be brothers.

Gilbert and Alfred are quite close friends and got to know each other through a common Beta friend: Francis Bonnefoy. Although Lovino is best friends with Alfred, he is far from enjoying the company of the "Potato Bastards" as he nicknamed the German brothers. He knew them already through his childhood friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who is also best-friends with Francis and Gilbert. Overall, it's like a little gang of Alfas and believe it or not but they are all single! And extremely popular among Omegas and even Betas. Feliciano was the oddball. The one nobody would want to date even if he was the last Alfa on the planet.

"Kesese! So you're in the same class as Alfie? Where's your brother? I'm surprised he left you alone and defenceless! Kesese!"

"Gilbert, why don't you go to your own class? Antonio and Francis will be waiting for you." Ludwig spoke coldly as he tried to get rid of his annoying and troublesome brother.

"Kesese! Chill Lud!" Gilbert cackled and slung an arm over Feliciano's shoulders, making the Italian unsettled. He hated being in the presence of Alfas. He always felt intimidated and only wished he could run away and hide.

"So Feli, you alone?"

"Ve … Fratello is in a different class." The Italian mumbled quietly, not crossing eyes with either Alfas.

"Seriously? Oh man! I get stuck with the wrong brother!" Alfred complained loudly before bursting out laughing at his own joke.

* * *

The bell rang and Feliciano almost sighed in relief when he felt Gilbert release him and run away to his own class, laughing like a madman. Ludwig sighed and walked into the class followed by Matthew who was as invisible and silent as ever in the presence of his brother.

"See you later Gil!" Alfred waved his friend away then turned a wide and sadistic smirk to the Italian. Feliciano wished he had been quick enough to get into class as he realised he was alone with the American.

"So Feli … you should come to football practice with us! You know, like _real_ Alfas!" Alfred started laughing. He loved to make allusions to how Feliciano failed at being a _real_ Alfa and would always drag him into things that the Italian could not handle like forcing him into fights and other _Alfa things_ as he calls them. Feliciano can only assume it's an entertainment for Alfred. He wasn't the only one. Alfas always teased and bullied him because the Italian failed to act like them. Like a real Alfa.

"Ve … no thanks, Alfred." Feliciano tried to move into the room but Alfred blocked him with his arm against the door.

"Really? What a shame! I would have _loved_ to see you at practice, Feli~!" Alfred purred, glee in his eyes.

_Practice_ meant that Feliciano would end up as the football team's punching bag or chores boy. Throughout middle school, Feliciano had more than once been forced to practice and used as fun for the team. Until his brother heard of this and intervened. Lovino isn't into American football (this is set in America) and is more into European football (soccer). That's the only sport Lovino bothers with while Feliciano doesn't do any extra-curricular sports. He already hates all those sport classes he is forced to take in school because of his Alfa status.

Depending on your status, you will be obligated to certain subjects and have others as optional. Feliciano took on many options that are usually obligatory for Omegas like Cooking, Sewing, Philosophy, and his personal favourite Arts. He is obligated to do Advanced Sports, Advanced Mathematics, Sciences (Physics, Chemistry, Biology) and Economics (although that is more of a Beta subject). Every student is also forced to learn two foreign languages no matter their status. And out of all his classes, Feliciano gets little contact with other types than Alfas because the subjects are so selective and depending on what you are. People rarely pick options because it doesn't fit their profile. You never see an Alfa pick Cooking. Or an Omega pick Sport. Only Betas seem at ease in almost everything and their numbers are probably the highest in the school.

Feliciano wished he could escape his situation or he wished he actually had been born as a normal Alfa. Then maybe Alfred and other Alfas would stop bullying him. As those thoughts crossed his mind, both Feliciano and Alfred jumped when a harsh and authoritarian voice snapped in the air from behind Alfred.

"Oi! Fat arse! Move. You're blocking the way." A deep male voice with a very strong English accent resonated.

* * *

Alfred nearly apologised as he turned around and caught himself just in time. An Alfa that apologises is rare and considered weak. But when you are faced with an intimidating presence and overwhelmed, it is rule for Alfas to submit to the stronger and more dominant Alfa. And that feeling of domination, the prickling of the air around you and the oppressing atmosphere, that is exactly how you felt in the presence of the blond 16 year old teen. Not particularly tall, especially if he's an Alfa, he wasn't all buffed up either but you could see muscles similar to Lovino's under the neat aspect of his uniform. His face was pleasant to look at and actually really attractive but with weird thick eyebrows … actually he looked cute with them. His golden hair was mussed up as if the wind had had his way with it or he didn't bother brushing this morning. But the most intriguing was his eyes. They were big and sharp, like ones of a cat and even seemed to narrow into a thin line like an angry cat, and of a beautiful emerald green. A green this pure and vibrant is unusual in itself and his showed a spark of authority and pride that all Alfas would wish to have.

Alfred looked the boy over with a suspicious glare while Feliciano shied away, hoping nobody would notice him and hopefully Alfred would forget him. They were late for class and on the first day! His nonno was not going to be pleased. Alfred burst out laughing and offered a hand to the new boy.

"Hey, dude! Didn't see you there since you're so small! So, what's your name?"

The boy lifted one of his large eyebrows and seemed reluctant to shake hands with Alfred but he still did out of politeness.

"Arthur. And you're in my way."

"Oh yeah, right! I'm Alfred Franklin Jones! I was just about to go in too. You're a first year?"

"Once you're done telling me your life story and being all nosey, will you let me through? We're late and although you may not care, I do." Arthur growled in irritation and Alfred frowned at this. He didn't like being addressed like that by some new kid he just met. Especially since Alfred is a particularly dominant Alfa.

"Oi dude. Watch your words. I'm nice cause you're new and all but don't push me. You'll regret it." The American seethed in between his teeth. Arthur rolled his eyes, amused and tried to walk past the American.

Being ignored was definitely not something Alfred would stand for. He growled in fury and grabbed Arthur by the shoulder to pull him back as he clenched his fist into a punch. Feliciano shrieked as he saw the coming blow but Arthur only smirked. In mere seconds, Alfred's face clashed with Arthur's foot and broke his nose before the taller teen was flipped over and landed on his back, flat out on the floor with a loud thump. Arthur dusted himself off and glared at the American like one would when scolding a child.

"I told you to move out of my way. I tried the nice way but you just didn't listen, mate."

The emerald eyes then fell on the stunned Italian and approached him. Arthur placed a gentle hand over Feliciano's shoulder who was shaking every fibre of his body.

"Are you alright, lad?" Arthur smiled warmly at him. Smiled. Feliciano could not believe that this scary person could have such a warm and caring smile. Such a beautiful smile. And the Italian had a feeling that Arthur didn't smile very often.

But … something didn't feel right.

Arthur was now so close to him that Feliciano could smell and identify his scent. Humans all have a specific scent that identifies and differentiates them. Omegas always have the sweetest of scents and are a delight to Alfas. Betas have a more variable scent but it's always quite dulled and relaxing, rather than something strong and feral like for Alfas. From what he had seen, Feliciano had assumed Arthur to be an Alfa. Who else but another Alfa could stand up and efficiently beat Alfred? And indeed, Feliciano did smell some Alfa on Arthur but he noticed it was only a superficial smell, like you get from hanging around many Alfas and having picked up the scent. Lovino would often complain that Feliciano spent way too much time with Betas and Omegas and he would pick up their scent.

Arthur crunched his nose, obviously smelling Feliciano himself and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He didn't speak a word and instead walked into the classroom, motioning the Italian to follow, reminding Feliciano that they did have class after all. But as Feliciano listened to Arthur's excuse to the teacher and both heard Alfred groan and pull himself to his feet, the Italian couldn't stop himself from trying to smell out the British student.

He smelled different. Definitely not an Alfa. Absolutely not.

But how could he be anything else but an Alfa? Yet his smell was there and tingling Feliciano's nostrils, pleasing his nose and the Italian found himself enjoying the sweet scent of the blonde English teen.

Sweet?

* * *

**AN: Ah yes, just to warn everyone: It's a Italy x England fic (yes, in that order)**

**But there will be some one-sided World x England (Because I think England makes a cute Omega!) And I thought it would be fun to have Feliciano be an Alfa!**


	3. O - Omega

**Chapter II – O for Omega**

Sweet?

Arthur's scent is … sweet? Feliciano felt himself lean closer to the blond but before he could fully pinpoint the scent, Arthur moved away and the teachers ordered them to take seats. Feliciano blushed and mentally scolded himself for his behaviour. Smelling other people is not something you should do. It's considered impolite.

Alfred growled and reassured the teacher that he didn't need to go to the nurse despite his bleeding nose. Instead he was shooting a suspicious look towards Arthur who harboured a satisfied teasing smile. Alfred took seat next to Ludwig and strangely enough remained quiet and serious, not the chitchatty loud idiot he usually is. Feliciano looked around and found his friend Kiku (Beta) already seated next to their common friend Elisaveta (Alfa). With a resolute sigh, Feliciano went to pull out a lonely empty seat in the far back of the room and hoped nobody would disturb him. As he propped his head against his desk, the Italian heard the chair next to him move. He looked up in surprise. Usually nobody wished to sit next to him. Well, except from his close _acquaintances_ (and he had very few of those), most people enjoyed isolating him and making him out as the freak of the class. He expected to be the only lonely seat of the class this year too and was truly amazed when he saw the emerald eyes look down on him.

"May I? All other seats are taken." Arthur's voice was soft and kind, as if he was addressing a small child and was afraid to frighten him.

Feliciano blinked and nodded back, unable to speak, his mouth hanging stupidly on his blank expression. Arthur chuckled and sat down. His aura of Alfa was still very present and intimidating, even the teacher had trouble meeting eyes with the blond and most people in the classroom were shooting him curious glances. Arthur didn't seem to care and instead was watching his new neighbour with amusement. He pointed at Feliciano's mouth and whispered with a smirk.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

Instantly Feliciano shut his mouth. It wasn't an order. But Arthur's presence was just so overwhelming that it made you respond to him on instinct. Just like Alfred had nearly apologised to Arthur earlier out of reflex, when your body submits to the more dominant presence. Except …

Arthur isn't an Alfa.

Feliciano was sure of it now. He was certain that the blond was not an Alfa. He acted, behaved, spoke, moved, and looked like an Alfa. But his scent was too sweet for it to belong to an Alfa. Feliciano could never have enough of smelling Arthur. His scent was just delectable and addictive. The sweet flavour of strawberries on a warm summer day with a hint of roses. Delicious.

"Next!"

Feliciano jumped as he heard the teacher call. He looked around and noticed that they were all asked to present themselves and state their status. The usual for when you enter a new school. Names and status followed but Feliciano barely paid attention. He knew almost everyone in this class. Most of the pupils here came from the same middle school as him. Soon it was his turn and Feliciano ignored the snickers and humiliating whistles of his classmates as he stated his status of Alfa. It was clear that his life in High School would be as humiliating and lonely as Middle School. Then came Arthur in last. The room fell silent instantly as the blond rose from his seat. Just his mere presence and his cold emerald eyes were enough to silence even the most turbulent Alfas in the room.

Nobody expected his words.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I come from England, Europe, and recently transferred here."

Excited whispers and chatter started to erupt though Feliciano had no idea why. The chatter died down when Arthur opened his mouth once more.

"I'm an Omega."

Omega.

The social class considered as the weakest and with the sole purpose of breeding new generations. The ones that society forgets to voice. The ones that promote peace the most and enjoy subjects that are considered futile and pointless such as Arts and Philosophy. The ones that hold the lowest of rights in any court of law. The ones that suffer from constant bullying from Alfas and Betas. The ones unable to fight back and defend themselves. Said to be the lowest of lowest.

Omega.

THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT HE IS AN OMEGA!

The entire class was mentally screaming those words while Arthur simply sat back in his seat, relaxed as ever and calmly waiting for the lesson to start. His entire being screamed Alfa and yet he claimed to be an Omega. Feliciano now finally understood why Arthur's scent was so sweet. But even for an Omega, Feliciano has rarely smelled a scent quite as delicious as Arthur's.

Minutes ticked until the teacher finally seemed to snap out of her stupor. Homeroom started but nobody really paid attention. The attention focus was on the odd Omega neighboured to the freak Alfa. An unusual couple to say the least. But strangely enough, Feliciano felt slightly happy not to be the only weird one anymore. Of course, he'd rather be strong and intimidating like Arthur but at least, he wasn't the only freak now. Arthur pulled out a book and started to read, ignoring the many odd stares of his classmates.

* * *

"Hey, Feliciano?"

"Ve! Si!" Feliciano suddenly stood up from his seat, trembling like a leaf as he heard the strong voice summon him. Homeroom was over and they were now having a short break in between classes. People shot him curious stares but then everyone returned to their conversations, dismissing the military stand up of the freak Alfa. Feliciano felt his cheeks flame as he realised that upon dozing off in class, he had once again made a fool of himself. He looked down a met the blank stare of Arthur's green eyes. Sitting back down awkwardly, Feliciano averted his eyes away from the shocked ones of his caller. Arthur shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised. Feliciano blinked way too much then started to feel uncomfortable again.

An Alfa never apologises to weaker than himself. But then again, Feliciano kept forgetting that Arthur is not an Alfa. The feel of dominance he emanates was so present and choking that it was hard to understand his behaviour. Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Feliciano's nervous fidgeting.

"Feliciano? Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?" Arthur truly didn't understand what he could have done to make the Italian nervous.

"N-no … it's just … you don't … need to apologise … to someone like me." Feliciano stuttered as he looked back into Arthur's eyes. He knew he shouldn't be staring straight in the eyes of someone superior to him but Feliciano found himself unable to detach his gaze from the vibrant green orbs. Besides, Arthur didn't seem to mind and instead rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Seriously? And here I thought you might be different from all the other idiotic gits!"

"Ve …?"

"You're an Alfa, aren't you?"

Feliciano's head suddenly dropped in shame as he nodded. He heard Arthur click his tongue in irritation but still didn't look up.

"Lift your head up, chap! I'm not judging you! In fact, I have theoretically no right to judge you since I'm an Omega."

"Ve! B-but …!" Feliciano's head snapped up and once again his eyes locked with the deep green of Arthur.

"You're an Alfa. I'm an Omega. But we both agree that you don't sound or behave like an Alfa, and I an Omega. So instead of following conventional rules that don't apply to us, why not just go by our own rules, alright? You don't have to fear me or treat me like an Alfa. In fact, I'd rather if you didn't." Arthur chuckled lightly and smiled at the Italian.

Another one of those sweet melting smiles. Feliciano felt his heart leap and his face warm up. A large beaming smile of his own broke his face and seemed to surprise Arthur as the blonde could not find the words to describe how blinding Feliciano's expression was.

"Ve! Sorry! I won't anymore!"

"You don't need to apologise either, Feliciano. Now, what I wanted to ask: Would you be free to show me around school during lunch break? I'm still not really used to this place."

"Si! Of course! I know everything here because my fratello has friends in the older classes!"

"You have a brother?"

"Si! An older twin brother! Lovino Vargas! But he's in another class. He's an Alfa too! A real Alfa, not like me …" Feliciano's dropped on that last part and Arthur could only frown at his new friend's poor opinion of himself.

"You're a real Alfa too, Feliciano. Just because you're not a brainless brute doesn't mean you're not an Alfa!"

"… You think so?" Feliciano blinked in disbelief. This was the first time anyone told him that he had the right to call himself an Alfa. Even his friends thought of him as a failed Omega or an incomplete Alfa. Nobody ever told him that being different was not an issue in being an Alfa.

"I know so. See? I'm an Omega and I'm a crap of a cook!" Arthur laughed at his own failure as a typical Omega. He didn't seem to care if he wasn't a conventional Omega and in fact, seemed proud to be an Omega.

"Ve? Really? But Omegas all know how to cook!"

"Well, I've tried and I can't cook even to save my life. I blow everything up if not worse." Arthur laughed. "I remember that one time, when I was 12, I baked a cake for my brother's birthday and I ended up poisoning my entire family! We spent the birthday in hospital!"

Feliciano felt himself laugh along his new friend, not realising that for once in his life, he felt at ease. He didn't feel odd or misplaced at all. He wasn't nervous or scared either. He truly enjoyed talking to Arthur and comparing their experiences. Neither of the two noticed the odd stares they were receiving. If they had, they probably wouldn't have cared.

* * *

"So I sent him flying and that was that." Arthur smirked evilly as he taled another one of his past stories to his eager friend. Feliciano and him were now walking down the halls towards the cafeteria to have lunch before Feliciano would show Arthur around the school.

"Veeee! That's amazing, Arturo!" The admiration in the bubbly Italian's voice and wide eyes caused Arthur to blush slightly at the compliment. It was odd for him. People usually never compliment him when he acts not-so-omega. They either stare in shock or outrage. Outrage that an Omega, _an Omega_, would have the balls to defy an Alfa … _and_ over-power him!

Of course, Arthur was well-aware of the social tensions he caused. But he couldn't help it. It's in his blood. He was brought up to be an Alfa. He should have been born an Alfa. His blood resonates with Alfa. But he's an Omega. Fate can be quite torturous. The blond shook his dark thoughts away, distractedly listening to the endless ramble of his new friend.

To say he was amazed of meeting someone in a similar situation as him was an understatement. Feliciano had all the characteristics of an Omega. But he's an Alfa. Ironic. Arthur wondered what would have happened if he and Feliciano had been born matching status to their personality. Would he have even noticed the cheery Italian? Probably not. Arthur for starts never really had friends. Partly because he scares off all the Omegas and Betas, and partly because he gets into fights (and half of the time beats up) Alfas. He never seems to fit in. At all. And he could tell that Feliciano had the same problem.

The blonde let a small smile curl his lips as he watched his friend point out various buildings of the school and taling stories that were completely unrelated to what he showed. It was so cute and innocent and somehow … somehow, Feliciano didn't have trouble crossing eyes with him. That's a first. Sure he got scared and reacted like any Omega when Arthur let out a little too much of his Alfa-like dominance. But not once has the Italian looked down or averted his eyes in submission. Not once. And Arthur wasn't sure if he was scared or happy about this. Most people on instinct would look down when facing him. A natural submission sign. Arthur was used to impose himself over fearless and strong Alfas so for him, being considered an Alfa had become second nature. But he isn't one. And he couldn't help but feel isolated and lonely. He'd never get a mate because he is unable to submit to an Alfa, in fact, there's a risk that he might force the Alfa to submit to him instead. Now, that's a scary thought!

Of all the times Arthur had found himself drawn to some Alfa, not once had it turned out beyond disastrous. Arthur was just … he just needed the absolute best! That's all! He wouldn't submit to someone unable to impose his dominance over him. And if that happened … the potential mate would then have to ask permission to Arthur's Head Alfa of his family. And that never ends well. It happened … only once. And Arthur feared the next time it would occur, so he gave up all hopes of finding a mate. He thought of getting a Beta but they all feared him, or couldn't handle the irrational dominance of Omega Arthur. And two Omegas mating is just unconceivable. So, that said, Arthur long knew he would never get a decent partner.

* * *

…

So, why was everyone staring at him?

Oh yeah. The rumour about the Dominant Omega Freak had probably circled the entire school three times now.

Arthur unconsciously felt his body language betray him once more. Instead of feeling scared and embarrassed by all those stares on him, the Omega squared his shoulders, lifted his head up high, and walked in the cafeteria proudly like a King. Now, that's not the best way to convince everyone that he's an Omega. But Arthur couldn't stop himself. His inner body functions just kick in and he always ends up acting Alfa-like even when his brain tells him to not be so overwhelming and obviously dominant. Too late now.

A nervous whimper caught his attention and Arthur shot curious emeralds at the weeping sound behind him. He felt a hand unconsciously grip the back of his uniform shirt. Feliciano was hunched over, blushing bright red, fidgeting like a grasshopper and fumbling his feet as if about to sprint into a race and disappear from the surface of the earth if he could. Arthur couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.  
An Alfa behaving so helplessly was just … unconceivable. Especially for someone like him. Arthur was brought up in the idea that Alfas should be over-poweringly strong in any circumstance, honourable in every action, and willing to bet their life at every moment. Everything that Feliciano is not. But then again, who was he to judge?

"Feliciano, just ignore them." Arthur wanted his words to be calm and appeasing. Instead, he heard a sharp and cold order. Dammit! Why can't he stop being so … so … so goddamn _Alfa_!

Strangely enough, Feliciano didn't shy away at all. He got scared, he reacted, he panicked upon Arthur's words. Of course. But … he didn't run and hide. Feliciano's body bolted upright and his arms flew to his side as he stood up straight on his military stand. And Arthur couldn't believe that the Italian's delicious chocolate eyes once again went to bore into his own green ones. He never removed or averted his gaze and Arthur was fully faced with the fear, shame and angst in Feliciano's wide eyes. Why didn't he look away? Why did the lad always hold his glare? Because Arthur was well-aware that his emeralds glared almost all the bloody time even when he doesn't want them too. If not a glare, they grow cold and emotionless, shining down anyone that risks himself to address him. But not Feliciano. The Italian started babbling on incomprehensible pleas and excuses, and half of what he spoke included the word 'pasta' for some reason.

"Sorry." Arthur sighed the word and placed his hand on the Italian's head, patting it gently. If his words rang threatening, he was actually really gentle in his actions, and never really felt the need to harm others. It's just others tend to pick a fight with him. So, obviously, he fights back.

Feliciano blinked repeatedly and soon a wide smile turned his sad expression upwards. How could he just switch moods like that was beyond Arthur's understanding. Being overly-emotional is a very Omega trait and it's the most obvious characteristic of his friend. Arthur still couldn't understand how an Alfa could be so … so Omega. He felt like staring into the eyes of what he should have been like. It both frustrated him and fascinated him.

"Arturo! They have pasta for lunch today! Do you like pasta? I love pasta! Arturo? Arturo!"

_Arturo?_

When on earth did he become _Arturo_?

Arthur watched, his expression as cold and serious as ever, and people would probably never guess but the English teen was truly amazed and shocked by his friend's behaviour. Feliciano went on another stream of ramble, not really needing Arthur's participation in the one-sided conversation. And frankly, Arthur didn't mind. He rarely had anyone talk to him for so long. And more impressive, Feliciano seemed to be enjoying himself. He was all smiles and bubbly, occasionally dragging Arthur around and pilling food onto the Englishman's plate, asking random questions but never waiting for the answers. He seemed so at ease. Nobody has ever been this carefree around Arthur except his family.

Just thinking of his family, Arthur's expression turned dark(er) and people around him started to retreat in fear as his eerie aura grew. Until suddenly all the tension dropped when Arthur blinked to see Feliciano's face inches away from his own and staring at him intently and concerned. _Concerned_? People are never concerned about him!

"Arturo? Are you angry? Did I say something wrong?" Feliciano's voice trembled and Arthur even saw brimming tears form in the half-lidded brown eyes.

Oh god … how can an Alfa have such an adorable puppy face? How can an Alfa cry so easily? How can Feliciano be so sweet and carefree around him to the point of crying in concern? Arthur felt questions running in circles in his mind as he tried to make sense of them.

* * *

To anyone else, all they saw was the teary Italian freak about to cry and the serious English freak staring at him with a look that would kill anyone in a radius of 10miles. But then, the oddest thing happened. Arthur's cold façade broke apart and, for the whole cafeteria to see, a warm and sweet smile curled his lips. A smile only an Omega could make. God he looked gorgeous with that smile! Even Feliciano felt his tears dry out and his eyes suddenly widen. He couldn't stop the throbbing of his heart as he felt Arthur's hand once again pat his head. Although Feliciano was a couple of inches taller than him, it didn't feel odd for Arthur to be petting him. And the Italian gasped at the softness of Arthur's hand.

"Sorry. It has nothing to do with you." Again, he had made Arthur apologise and again, Feliciano felt he was in the wrong for making Arturo apologise.

"S-sorry! I shouldn't have …!"

"You shouldn't have what?" Arthur's smile fell instantly and his expression returned to the cold normal seriousness is constantly shows. "You shouldn't have concerned yourself about me?" Disappointment and pain rang in the words, making Feliciano regret ever opening his big mouth.

"No! No! I just … uh … veee … PASTA!"

Arthur blinked at Feliciano's outburst before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, you're hungry. Let's get a table and eat."

"Si!" Feliciano's bright smile returned instantly, worries all forgotten in the blink of an eye. Arthur shook his head indulgently and followed after his hyper-active friend.

Neither noticed the odd glares they were receiving. One particular dark glare narrowed angrily on Arthur as the person stood up and growled threateningly.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to my fratello, bastard?!"


	4. F - Fight

**Chapter III – F for Fight**

"_Alright, you're hungry. Let's get a table and eat."_

"_Si!" Feliciano's bright smile returned instantly, worries all forgotten in the blink of an eye. Arthur shook his head indulgently and followed after his hyper-active friend._

_Neither noticed the odd glares they were receiving. One particular dark glare narrowed angrily on Arthur as the person stood up and growled threateningly._

"_Oi! What do you think you're doing to my fratello, bastard?!"_

* * *

Arthur jumped at the sudden harsh voice and felt a hand grab his collar and yank him forward. Had he not known for a fact that Feliciano is currently ve-ing and flapping his arms about in panic next to him, Arthur might have believed that the furious Italian aggressing him was Feliciano. But it definitely wasn't. This was a fully angry typical Alfa and fuming with dominance. Oh bloody great … what had he done now?

Far from being remotely impressed by the display of dominance and the stench of power that Alfas' emit (more so when they are trying to impose themselves), Arthur simply stared blankly at the angry clone of Feliciano. Although … they did look alike, Feliciano's hair curl is on the left. That guy has it on the right. And he looked more aggressive and Alfa-like than the shy Feliciano.

'_I'm guessing this is Feliciano's brother.'_ The Englishman concluded.

"Ve! Fratello! What are you doing?" Feliciano babbled in panic as he saw his brother suddenly attack his new friend. Lovino growled in fury and shot a silencing glare at his brother.

"Stay out of this Stupido! I'm doing you a favour!"

"Ve?" Feliciano was about to ask and argue, something he never does when his brother takes charge of things. Usually, Feliciano would let his brother handle everything. But this time … he didn't want his brother to beat up his new friend … or the other way around.

"Fratello! This is my friend! Arturo, this is my fratello! Please don't fight! Ve!"

"The hell he's your friend?! And how dare you talk back to me?!" Lovino hissed back.

"Yes, I gathered he was your twin." Arthur answered back with his usual calmness, not angry or scared or … or anything really. He just seemed to watch as things unfold themselves, and that pissed Lovino even more. The Italian furrowed his brows together and brought his face inches away from the blonde's.

"You! Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you dare order my fratello around! He may not act like one but he's an Alfa! Go find yourself an Omega to use as your pet but stay away from my brother or I'll personally deal with you!"

Arthur tilted his head and frowned in slight confusion. Had he ordered Feliciano around? It's possible. Arthur tends to order everyone around and he might have inadvertently done the same with his friend. But Feliciano never complained. And Arthur is sure to have apologised each time he upset his new friend. The blonde shook his head, already knowing why Lovino was acting so protective. He knew the same would have happened if his brothers thought him to be in danger. Except his brothers wouldn't have taken the diplomatic approach of Lovino. They would have gone for the: Hit first, ask questions later.

Crossing eyes with the brown-amber ones of Lovino, Arthur challenged the other Alfa, his head held high and his whole body language screamed power and dominance. Even though taller than the blonde, Lovino felt an irrational fear run through his body. The way the blonde was staring at him, his cat-like green eyes carving into his soul, and his strong aura of dominance, oppressing and intimidating, Lovino almost felt himself grasping for air. But he would not let himself be intimidated by some random Alfa bullying his little brother!

"I'm sorry."

Lovino couldn't have been more shocked in his entire life. Feliciano on the other hand was feeling as guilty as ever when he listened to Arthur apologising. It was again his fault and again Arthur had to apologise for him. He felt so pathetic and troublesome to his new friend.

"What?" Lovino breathed out in a disbelieving breath. All tension had vanished … well, aside from Arthur's natural intimidating aura. That never seemed to vanish in any way. Arthur's emeralds bore into the Italian's chocolate eyes and Lovino almost backed away. How could the blonde feel so menacing when he's apologising? How could an _Alfa_ apologise in the first place?

"I said: I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my behaviour to seem disrespectful towards your brother or your family. I am well aware that Feliciano is an Alfa and I would never wish to step over his human rights and his freedom. I'm afraid this was a misunderstanding and I apologise for it."

The entire cafeteria fell respectfully and disbelievingly silent. Arthur's body language was in no way apologetic and in fact, he looked about to jump into a fight at any given chance. But his words were calm, composed and unnaturally rational. Not at all the words of an Alfa being challenged by another Alfa. Lovino narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde's odd words. An Alfa that apologises so easily is considered weak. But from the dominance radiating from the blonde, Lovino doubted he was anything but weak!

* * *

A table behind, Alfred was watching the scene with intense interest as his cerulean eyes never left Arthur. No matter how you looked at it, he was not an Omega. And when Alfred had heard the blonde state himself as an Omega in class, he couldn't believe it. How could a weak Omega flip him over and break his nose, almost knocking him unconscious? And his smell was overwhelmingly … well, actually, thinking back, Alfred remembered smelling two scents from the new boy. One strong intimidating Alfa scent but it had been overlapping the sweet, deliciously sweet, hypnotisingly sweet scent of … an Omega. If not his scent, Arthur's words just now and the way he so easily apologised, keeping his calm and a cool head, that was not an Alfa talking. That was an Omega.

If you omit the intimidating eerie aura that the blond constantly emits when he's being threatened.

Alfred sighed heavily. Not only did he feel shame from getting put in his place by an Omega, he also hated the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked or thought of the new blonde Omega. It made him feel sick.

Next to him, his brother Matthew was watching with deep interest and shy conviction in his eyes. Alfred hadn't told anybody about the incident with Arthur except Matthew. And the Omega Canadian could hardly believe an Omega had beaten his brother! To the point of depressing him! He felt intrigued and curious about Arthur and wanted to know more about him. He might even get to be friends with him? Thanks to his brother's overbearing presence, Matthew had little to no friends. The only people he knew where Alfred's Alfa friends and he hated being around them. He felt invisible all the time and even Alfas didn't notice him in the overly-Alfa presence of their group. Matthew never had a mate thanks to that. And thanks to his brother scaring everyone away. He never even got friends and the only Omegas and Betas that tried to befriend him were only using him to get close to Alfred. And all failed since Alfred is very picky about people and gets bored of his partners easily.

At the table Lovino had just left to assault Arthur, aside from Alfred and Matthew, there were another 3 Alfas and one Beta: Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio all felt their Alfa blood boil and their eyes narrow suspiciously on the intimidating blonde. They all assumed him to be an Alfa but his words were just … too odd. His calmness … it made him seem even scarier than if he had gotten angry like any typical Alfa. He was frighteningly more intimidating as he kept that calm and cold attitude. Francis, on the other hand, seemed to be staring at the blond in thoughtfulness, as if he was trying to remember something. Arthur's physic looked familiar and Francis could swear he had seen him somewhere before … those eyebrows …

* * *

"Who the hell are you anyway, bastard?!" Lovino growled as he roughly let go of Arthur's collar and retreated a step back. Not because he was scared! Not at all! … well, yeah, maybe a little, but come on! The guy is just … just standing there looking all scary and shit and he's not even getting angry and he keeps staring with those glaring green eyes!

Arthur hesitated for a split second before answering. If anything, he hated when people asked for his name.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Gasps and nervous coughs erupted in the cafeteria as everyone stared wide eyed and terrified at the blonde. Even Lovino looked shocked and slightly frightened. Feliciano frowned at this. His brother never let others intimidate him. Oh sure, he might get scared when his opponent is a stronger Alfa, but Lovino is too stubborn to show it. Here, he paled completely and was half-glaring and half-staring in shock at Arthur. Why? What's wrong with Arturo?

"Bastard …" Lovino growled threateningly, suddenly snapping back into his aggressive mode. Arthur frowned but he had been expecting this. In one quick leap, Lovino had jumped and punched the blonde's face. Feliciano shrieked in panic but couldn't intervene to stop them. He could only watch as Lovino assaulted his new friend … or the other way around.

In fact, it quickly became the other way around and Arthur was fully in control of the fight. He didn't even seem afraid and was smiling broadly like a deranged demon in the midst of the fight. Feliciano shivered at the look in his friend's eyes. An Omega … should not be enjoying fights.

"You goddamn bastard! Just because you're a Kirkland doesn't mean you can bully around my brother and make a fool out of me! You're _sorry_?! You really think you can get away after insulting me like that?" Lovino spat despite understanding that he was losing the fight.

Arthur didn't answer. His eyes grew cold and angry but he still didn't yell back and simply punched or kicked. Feliciano frowned in confusion. He knew that Arturo had been sincere in his apology. Why would people think otherwise? Okay, so Arturo looks like an Alfa but … maybe Lovino didn't realise that Arturo is an Omega? Although Feliciano was certain that his brother would not have started that fight if avoidable. But as soon as he heard Arthur's full name, Lovino went bonkers and everyone in the room reacted strangely. Why?

* * *

Francis' mind suddenly clicked when he heard Arthur's name. Of course! Of course he knew that boy! He was … oh dear, Lovino would not get out of that fight unscathed. Not against a Kirkland.

Antonio frowned, suddenly understanding why this Arthur guy felt so intimidating. If he's from the Kirkland clan, it makes sense. Gilbert and Ludwig also understood and their expression grew cold and dark. Like any Alfa in the room, they all felt the need to assert their authority. But in a case where you already know you would lose, the frustration of that realisation is something unbearable for Alfas. The frustration of submission.

* * *

"Enough. You'll hurt yourself." Arthur's cold voice snapped in the hanging air of the room. He was straddling Lovino, successfully pinning him flat out on the ground, and locking his arm, twisting it so that with only a small pressure and he could break it anytime.

"Bastard!" Lovino hissed in fury, struggling to escape and whining at the pain in his arm whenever he tried to move. Arthur's expression never softened. In fact, the man smirked in amusement. He didn't mean to look cruel or heartless. Not really. And he wasn't. But fighting was just so much fun that he couldn't help enjoying it. It's in his blood.

But unlike most Kirklands, Arthur was not as ruthless and used his sharp mind to take decisions, rather than sinking into his emotions. That's why he felt himself freeze instantly when from the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano approach, crying and pleading for the fighting to stop.

"Feliciano. Do not speak another word and do not move another inch." Again, the order snapped in the air like a whip and effectively, Feliciano obeyed.

Disbelief shone in Lovino's eyes. Feliciano had been acting odd all day. First he was hanging out with some random Alfa, taking orders from that Alfa and ignoring _him_, his own brother! Feliciano never used to argue with him but today he actually dared to talk back at him! And now, he's just obeying that Kirkland bastard as if it were the most natural thing in the world! Dammit!

Feliciano didn't understand but his body reacted instantly. Arthur's order … demand? It sounded like an order but behind the sharpness of the voice, Feliciano clearly heard the concern and worry of his friend. He didn't want the Italian to interfere because he didn't want him to get hurt. And Feliciano's body reacted to those words. Even when his fratello gave him orders it never felt like that. Usually he would obey out of fear and with reluctance. Or because he didn't know what else to do. But here, he was … willing to obey. He felt it normal to answer those words. He trusted Arthur. Arthur would not harm his brother. So he would do as Arthur said. No questions asked. Because he didn't have any questions. He understood everything.

Everything.

Except the tingling feeling in his stomach and the rush of heat across his face.

* * *

Arthur didn't even look back to see if Feliciano had obeyed or not. He knew, almost like instinct, he knew that the Italian would understand and not interfere. Odd, but usually, Arthur isn't so trusting of other people. The bubbly Italian just keep creeping over him and his usually emotionless heart was now strained to contain the anger and frustration he felt. He normally never gets emotional. But the idea of someone claiming he was abusing of his friend's kindness … that he would not accept. Ever.

Leaning closer, Arthur increased his eerie aura. He wanted to make his full presence so intimidating that Lovino would be forced to submit. Eventually. They all do. He brought his lips to the Italian's ear and whispered in a dark purr.

"Had I been my brother, I would have already said: _Yield_."

Lovino froze at the order. He felt his body would almost instantly obey but his mind felt disgusted by the idea of submitting to the blonde. But Arthur continued on, noticing every subtle change in Lovino's body language.

"But I'm not my brother. And I won't. So listen carefully to my order: Do not ever again accuse me of abusing your brother. If you do, the next time I _will_ kill you. Am I clear?"

Lovino felt himself nod against his will. His arm was released and the weight holding down his body finally lifted itself. Arthur stood up and glared down on the Italian.

"I wasn't trying to mock you either. I was truly sorry for our misunderstanding. But I won't be sorry of ending your life the next time you dare to threaten me." The emeralds then surveyed the room and every student seated in the cafeteria. A silent warning that applied to all of them. Arthur made sure his words fully sunk in. He looked back at his fallen tray of food. He wasn't hungry anymore anyway. His eyes then looked up at his friend who was still frozen still and oddly silent, like Arthur had ordered him.

"You can move now. You should tend to you brother." Arthur spoke even more icily than usual.

After what he said and did, the blonde held little hope of remaining friends with Feliciano. He had threatened to kill his brother after all. Arthur walked out and wandered off outside to clear his head. He ignored the stares and for once, maybe he shouldn't have. Because Feliciano's stare on him was far from the accusing one he imagined. The amber eyes simply seemed … sad.

* * *

**AN: So ... that's all for the test-run. How was it? Worth continuing or not? I actually think I like it.**


	5. K - Kirkland

**Chapter IV – K for Kirkland**

"Fratello! Are you alright? Fratello!"

"Dammit! That bastard … how dare he … damn!"

"Ve~ Fratello! Don't move! I can't clean your wounds if you move about!"

"I swear … next time, I'll kill the bastard! And you!" Lovino settled his glaring eyes on his brother who shivered under the glare. "Why the fuck did you let this … this … this piece of shit insult you and play you! And more to the point, how could you … _how dare you_ disobey my orders?! _My orders_?! Feliciano Vargas, you know that I am the heir to Head Alfa of our family! I know you're an Alfa and all but even so … my orders should not be challenged and even more so in favour of a stranger! And a Kirkland at that!"

"Ve … I'm sorry Lovi … I didn't mean to challenge your authority but …"

"There! There it goes again! What _buts_? Since when do you say _but_?!" Lovino pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

The two brothers fell into an uncomfortable silence in the empty Infirmary. Somehow the Nurse had to go to a staff meeting so that left them alone in the Infirmary. After the fight, Feliciano had immediately tended to his brother, helping him up and with Antonio's help, they had dragged him to the infirmary. With Antonio guarding outside at the door like a Guard Dog, the twins started arguing. While Feliciano only wanted to nurse his brother's wounds, he could not avoid the accusations and questioning of his fuming brother. He understood his anger … well, he understood why he was angry but not exactly the feeling of anger that Lovino felt. Feliciano knew the shame and frustration an Alfa would feel after losing a fight for dominance. But unlike his Fratello, he himself had never really felt this feeling. He felt shame. He felt frustration. But never in this kind of situation. When he loses fights against Alfas, Feliciano only accepts his defeat with a stabbing guilt and shame in his heart. He gets angry at himself for being a failed Alfa but he never actually felt emotions that other Alfas felt. He was just too … too Omega for that. He just accepted his fate.

Lovino sighed as he noticed the trembling of his brother and the lowered head in submission. Again, his little brother so easily submitted to him. And again, he felt like he was the bad guy for yelling at him. But come on! Feliciano is an Alfa, like it or not! He should have learned by now to be more dominant and more independent of him! Or at the very least, he should not have let this Kirkland treat him so obviously as if he were a mere Omega! How dare the bastard lower Feliciano's status like that!

"Forget it, Stupido! Just promise me you won't see the bastard again!" Lovino mumbled and waited for his brother to agree to his terms like he always does.

Feliciano kept applying bandages on his wounds but never spoke a word. He didn't even make a sign to show that he had heard the older Alfa. Lovino frowned at this and growled threateningly. The kind of growl only a head Alfa would send to another member of his family. Feliciano coward under the growl and lowered his head more but he still didn't utter a word. Was he seriously challenging him? Lovino narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Answer me! I want to hear you swear that you will no longer hold any form of contact whatsoever with Arthur Kirkland. Do I make myself clear?"

"… Why do you hate him, Lovino?" Feliciano finally spoke with an oddly calm voice.

Lovino stared in disbelief at his brother. His younger weak omega-like brother that usually never would dare to contradict him! Was he seriously ignoring his order and challenging him?

"It's none of your business, Stupido. Now promise me."

"… But …"

"Again?! What _buts_?! What the fuck is there to _but_ about?! How dare you even question my orders?!"

"… I am an Alfa too, aren't I?" Feliciano spoke in a quiet whisper that Lovino almost missed. The older boy sighed heavily. Oh dear … now he made Feliciano's self-esteem break down! It's all that Kirkland bastard's fault!

"Si, si, you're an Alfa! A fucked up Alfa but still an Alfa. And you're my Fratello! A Vargas! You know how important and powerful our family is, don't you?" Lovino patted his brother's head, moving his arm around now that his wounds were all taken care of.

"Si. I know."

"So because you're an Alfa and mi fratello, you should not let bastards like that what's-his-name-Kirkland …"

"Arturo."

"Whatever! Chigi! Don't you interrupt me!" Lovino growled again this time more insistently. He was getting irritated and sick of his younger brother's sudden rebellious behaviour towards him.

"Look …" Lovino sighed, forcing his Alfa instinct to settle and calm himself down. "I don't care if you think the bastard is nice and shit, but to let another Alfa treat you like he did … Fratello … you were letting your guard down again and behaving all Omega with him! In fact, worse than usual! I actually almost didn't recognise you because you were acting like a … like a …" Lovino's face blushed bright red under Feliciano's questioning gaze.

"Like a what?" the younger one asked in confusion. He had behaved strangely with Arturo? How so?

"Forget it! I don't want to see you be all chummy with other Alfas! They'll take advantage of you like always! And I want to know why you didn't come to me first for permission to hang out with other Alfas! You know the rules!"

Feliciano instead of cowering under the furious glare of his brother, let out a soft chuckle of amusement that bemused Lovino.

"Fratello! I didn't forget but you misunderstood! Arturo said he was sorry!"

"That bastard dare to insult me! Don't you dare side with him!"

"Ve? But he wasn't insulting you. He really was apologising."

"Like hell he was! Do you even have eyes or are they always closed! You fucking idiot! An Alfa, and more so if he's a Kirkland, would never apologise and take on the shit I threw at him!"

"So you admit you weren't nice to Arturo! Bene! Now we can apologise to him!"

"Excuse me?! You dare to tell _me_ to apologise to _him_?!"

"But fratelloooo! He already tried to apologise and it was your fault for aggressing my new friend!"

Lovino stared in shock at his pouting stubborn brother. He really wasn't going to let go about this. That was so unlike Feliciano to be so determined like that about someone else. Or anyone for that matters! How come? Why this guy? Why that irritating Alfa?! Was his brother really going to lower himself willingly to the Kirkland? Lovino had heard of how terrifying the aura of dominance the Kirkland clan displayed and their insane strength and savagery that makes them the most terrifying Alfa clan in Europe … if not the World. He never thought to see them move to America. And even less that his brother would go all Omega on one of them! Dammit!

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Lovino nearly chocked his brother to death in his furry and was barely able to understand Feliciano's chocked up answer in-between gasps.

"B-but … fratello … y-you c-c-can't … can't b-be s-s-so … a-aggressive …"

"And why fucking not?! Exactly how am I not in full rights to pummel to the ground the bastard of an Alfa that thinks he can toy with my brother and trash him around?! Tell me why not?!"

"B-because … he's n-not …an Alfa …!" Feliciano suddenly felt his brother's grip around his neck loosen and he grasped for air avidly while Lovino simply watched him in confusion and disbelief.

"The hell are you saying Stupido? What is he if not an Alfa? Of course he's an Alfa! He's a Kirkland!"

"Ve? Why are you saying that fratello? Why do you keep repeating Arturo's family name as if it were a curse?"

"Because it almost is one!" Lovino grumbled as he dropped himself on a nearby bed and lay down with a heavy sigh. Dealing with all this shit had exhausted him and he didn't want to involve his brother in those politics and family shit … but from the idiot's eager eyes on him, Lovino knew that he would not get rid of his brother without an explanation.

"You've never been told of this because Nonno … well, you know how he thinks of you, right?" Lovino glanced and felt a pang of pain in his heart at the dejected look on his brother's face. Of course, they both knew how their grandfather's feelings were one sided when it came to his heirs. He was focusing all his attention on grooming Lovino into a strong heir for the Vargas family and had given up on making anything out of Feliciano. Not to say that he didn't love him, but he just could not fathom a future for his abnormal grandson. He assumed Feliciano would just end up as a pretty doll enclosed in a golden cage, like he is now, protected by the name of Vargas but never allowed to betray it.

"Anyway … In the States, the main families in charge of all the businesses and holding power in their hands are us, the Vargas, the Jones in the entertainment industry, the Wangs have their fair share but they mostly handle things in Asia, the Carriedos who are related to us through blood and we have a history of partnership with for many generations, the fucking potato bastards Weildschimdt and a few more but let's leave it at that for now. If I tell you too much in one go, you won't understand anything."

"Veeee … why did you name your friends?"

"To make it easier for you to understand in that tiny head of yours! Now listen closely, all of these families breed powerful and genius Alfas and Betas. You also would expect their Omegas to be well educated in the world we live in which is rare. Agreed?"

"Si, that's why everyone tries to get Matteo."

"Right, because he's a political importance and an asset for the family. Omegas can be used as bargains into an arranged marriages to link businesses and families. It's shit but that's how it works for people like us. And our Alfas are strong and particularly dominant, which explains why our families reached the top of society. Do you follow so far?"

"Si but I don't understand how this has to do with Arturo."

"I'm getting there! There is one family … actually, it's not exactly a family. They call themselves a Clan. They originated from Britain … somewhere in the North of England or Scotland, I don't know! They are called the Kirkland Clan."

"Ve! Arturo's …?"

Lovino frowned at the sudden interest and the sparks in his brother's amber eyes. It irritated him to see his brother act like a puppy dog towards _that bastard_!

"Tch! Yeah. He most probably comes from that clan. The particularity of the Kirklands and why they are feared by others is simple. It's a clan that only breeds Alfas. Exclusively Alfas. Only Alfas. Nothing else. Occasionally they might get a Beta or two but those are rare."

"Ve? But how is that possible? I thought you always get 1/3 chance of being Alfa, Beta or Omega since we all hold those genes in our family trees." Feliciano frowned in confusion.

"Si, that's what should happen. But for some odd reason that nobody can explain, and the Kirkland clan itself has long forgotten the how or why, they only seem to get Alfas. And not any Alfas … the kind of Alfas that can dominate other Alfas. It's expected from such a family that their Alfas would be powerful but … you saw that bastard earlier, right? He's not normal! His family is not normal!"

"Ve … how do you know so much about them fratello?"

"It's because I have to learn this shit to become the heir. I need to know influential families and the politics and relations of them with each other. And believe me, if anyone could get into a close relationship with the Kirklands, they would. Although they originate from Britain, their influence spread out across Europe and even abroad. I heard they have strong holds in India and Australia, and their members have scattered across the globe. I knew they had big businesses in America but I never actually got to see anyone from their clan in all of the fucking balls and parties I attended with Nonno. But if they came here, I bet you all the Omegas will be swooning over that shit-head and our families will try and use us to become friends with the bastard so that we can enter a partnership with the Kirklands."

"… …"

"Do you get it now? He's a dangerous guy! He's not like other Alfas you met before and I can't guaranty your safety if …" Lovino was suddenly cut off by the low confused whisper of his brother.

"But Fratello … you said there are only Alfa Kirklands, si?"

"Si. The only Omegas and Betas in their clan are from marriage and they usually come from poor backgrounds for some weird reason. They're not really into arranged political marriages. They're weird like that and they act so superior, it pisses me off!"

"But …" Feliciano lifted wide confused chocolate eyes and met the equally confused ones of his brother. "But Arthur is an Omega."

Several minutes ticked as Lovino processed the information. Once he finally did, all he could do was laugh out loud at the absurdity his brother had spouted. Arthur Kirkland! An Omega?! A Kirkland claiming to be an Omega?! Now that is just … priceless!

"Who the fuck told you that?! You shouldn't believe what people tell you, Stupido! You're so naïve! There's no way this guy is an Omega!"

"Ve? But he is. Arthur told me himself. And he told our whole class during the presentations. You can ask Alfred. He even flipped Alfred over and beat him to the ground before class and after he told everyone that he was an Omega."

Lovino silenced instantly and continued to stare in disbelief but this time he was realising that his brother was seriously telling the truth.

"You're kidding …"

"Ve? I'm not! I know you can easily mistake Arturo for an Alfa, I thought so too the first time! But actually he's … uh … kind of like me! He's an Omega but he behaves like an Alfa. Didn't you smell his scent while you were fighting? It's very sweet, you know! And he apologised. You know Alfas don't apologise, si?" Feliciano grinned widely, not realising in his ramble the frozen state of his brother.

In his mind Lovino was recalling his incident with Arthur Kirkland. All the odd details that had bothered him were suddenly making sense. But an Omega? A Kirkland Omega? Was that even possible? But Feliciano was right. During the fight, Lovino had detected a faint sweetness in Arthur's scent. Almost as if his Alfa scent was masking the sweeter delicious Omega scent. Could he really be an Omega? Wait … did he just get a beating and humiliation from an Omega?! A freaking _Omega_?! This is even worse! And Alfred too?!

Lovino suddenly felt depression and shame tumble on him like a 10 tons weight while Feliciano kept babbling about Arturo this and Arturo that. Really, the idiot could not get a clue, could he? No, hold on, more urgent matters are what to do now?! He had assaulted another family's Omega. And not any family! He had attacked and harmed a Kirkland Omega. Payback would definitely fall on him.

It is commonly known that harming an Omega of another family is inviting the said family to a fight. Now, usually, in those modern times, people don't bother with these tribal traditions of vendetta. But in big, old, influential families like the Vargas, where reputation was everything, an offense was never unpunished. And the Kirkland clan was known to be extremely traditional in everything. There is no way that they would let one of their Omegas, especially a blood Omega, be harmed or challenged and not react accordingly. Lovino suddenly felt like his whole world was about to crash around him.

"So that's why you should apologise to Arturo!" he heard Feliciano's voice brightly speak.

"Uh?" Lovino looked up at his pouting brother.

"Ve! You weren't listening again! Lovino! I'm not good at being an Alfa like you but I do know the rules and traditions! You will get into trouble and the family will get trouble if Arturo reports to his head Alfa about today! But because Arturo is nice and my friend, I'm sure if you apologise, he will not tell anyone about this!"

"… You … want me to … _apologise_?" Lovino spat the word as if it were a disease, glaring down at his brother in disgust.

Feliciano looked down in sudden submission as he squeaked shyly. Why were Alfas so stubborn and immature all the time? It's not that hard to apologise! Especially when you are in the wrong!

"Si …?"

Lovino only wished to beat his brother till he dropped unconscious but he didn't. As much as he hated to admit it, Feliciano's suggestion was his only (positive) way out of this mess. After all, he was already terrified by the potential vendetta of the Kirklands and his guts were telling him to run and hide at the other end of the world … and that still probably wouldn't be enough to escape their wrath. They are known to show no mercy to their enemies and Lovino did not want to die just yet.

"I must be crazy for listening to the likes of you." He sighed and was suddenly dragged out of the infirmary by a cheerful Feliciano.

"Bene! Let's go look for Arturo! Ah, we should go without your friends or he might think that you want to fight again, si?"  
"Si, si, I know, Stupido." Lovino mumbled as they opened the infirmary door and got face to face with a concerned Antonio.

"Lovi! How are your wounds? Do you want me to call the guys and we'll go get revenge on the English bastardo?"

"No. Just stay out of it, Tomato Bastard. I'll sort this out on my own. Let's go, Feli."

"Eh? S-si …" Feliciano shot a curious look at his brother. It had been a long time since he had last called him "_Feli_". Nowadays, Lovino always called him Stupido or Feliciano. Not the nicknames they used when they were kids. Not anymore.

The Italian smiled happily as he followed his grumpy brother, leaving a confused Spaniard behind.

* * *

Arthur leaned against the trunk of a tree, sitting down on the soft grass and staring up at the sky with a sigh. His one chance of making a real friend and he just had to blow it. Again. Why could he just not stop to act so … so … so fucking Alfa! He really needed to get his temper under control … why could he not have been born as an Alfa? Things would have been so much simpler.

"I saw you cause a scene again. You do know that the reason you got sent here was to avoid raising suspicions, right?" a condescending voice coldly spoke next to him.

Arthur didn't need to look to know who that voice belonged to. He only smirked and answered with a snarl.

"You're not helping Lukas."

"I'm not trying to help." The Norwegian Beta sat down next to his childhood friend.

To say Arthur had no friends would a lie. But his only friends were the heirs of the Kohler clan originally from Denmark and Sweden. The oldest son Matthias and his three brothers Berwald, Lukas and Emil were all in this school, as well as their cousin Tino. Out of them all, Arthur got along with Lukas who was the same age as him and was from Norway as he lived with his mother with Emil while Matthias was brought up by their father in Denmark. Berwald had been staying with their cousin Tino in Sweden. Their parents weren't divorced or anything. It's just the Kohler clan had a weird family concept that separated the future heir to the clan from the rest of his family once he reaches the age of 10. Although Arthur gets along with most of them (relatively) he only considers Lukas as a true friend … and possibly his only friend. It helps that they both hold the special gift of The Sight.

Magic was real. As real as fairies. Ok, so Santa Claus is not real, no matter what Tino thinks! But everything else is! And if the Kirkland clan is known for anything, it's for their involvement in the forbidden arts. After all, it's no coincidence that Arthur's family only gives birth to Alfas and no other types of people. Sure a few rare betas here and there but overall, it was all Alfas. Partly because the Kirkland blood is strongly dominant naturally and it explains the powerful influence of their Alfas. But mostly this anomaly comes from an old ancient curse that was cast to condemn the Kirkland clan to die off. If they could not give Omegas, it was expected for their clan to die. Obviously, a family that can only produce one type of people can only die out eventually. Oh, but they didn't know the Kirklands! The idiot that cast his spell on Arthur's ancestors had only brought around the determination and the rapid increase of his family. They struggled harder to reach the top and finding mates. That's why the clan remains set in old traditions and holds a strong unusual respect towards Omegas. That's why finding a mate (something so banal) is a big deal for them. And that's why … Arthur is so extremely precious since he is actually a pure blood Kirkland Omega … and from the main family branch too since his brother was to be the next Head Alfa (in theory, that is if his stubborn grandfather ever bothers dying).

If the gift of magic is common to the Kirklands, it is not elsewhere. Among the changes into Betas, Omegas and Alfas, there were other few anomalies from the War and the radiations, and that includes the abnormal gift of Magic and the Sight. Lukas is the only one in his family to hold that gift and it made Arthur glad to have a friend to share his experience with. The young Norwegian Beta was quiet and always good at reading the atmosphere … he actually could also read people's minds (though not Arthur's since the Briton knew how to seal away his thoughts). He had platinum blond hair with a cross hairpin holding up one side, deep mysterious indigo eyes and a constant emotionless poker face on his pale complexion.

"I saw you publicly beat up Lovino Vargas at the cafeteria." Lukas spoke quietly like he was just pointing out a statement. The Briton nodded with a sigh.

"Couldn't help it. His brother probably hates me now …"

"His brother? What's he got to do with it all?"

"He's the reason we got into this fight."

"Hm … I heard he was odd. The youngest of the Vargas … to be honest I never really paid attention to rumours but I heard he was abnormal … he's an Omega?"

"An Alfa. But yeah, he's abnormal." Arthur smiled softly as he spoke those last words, leaving his friend to stare at him in a dazed wonder.

"I see. Is that him over there rushing towards us like a crazed man out of an asylum?" The Nordic pointed towards the running Italians approaching them fast. Arthur looked up in surprise and felt himself freeze in anxiety.

"He's here to apologise." Lukas again pointed out like a fact the information and received a warning glare form his friend.

"You really need to drop that habit of peeking into people's minds!"

"The mind I want to peek into is yours actually." The Norwegian allowed a rare smile to corner his lips while Arthur rolled his eyes and ignore the glint of malice in his friend's blue eyes.

Dear god … what would he have to do to get a normal life?!

* * *

**AN: It gets a pass! I'll continue that story! I actually had that chapter ready already but I wasn't sure and wanted to see how the test-run went.**


	6. S - Sport

**Chapter V – S for Sport**

The rumour of a Kirkland attending Hetalia High has been around school fifty times already and yet the fact that he's an Omega seems to have been omitted every time. Only few people knew (and believed) that Arthur was indeed an Omega. Those few people could be counted on the fingers of one hand since most of Arthur's classmates all believed that he was lying when he said he was an Omega. Those few people were: Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, Matthew and Francis (and the members of the Kohler family attending this school too like Lukas but nobody knew of the relationship between the Kohler and the Kirklands).

Lovino and Alfred had tried to explain to their other friends about Arthur's true race but they could not believe it. Indeed, unless you experience close contact with the blond, there is no way for anyone to spot the sweet Omega scent hidden under the strong overpowering Alfa scent on his body. Whose Alfa scent is it? Feliciano could not pinpoint the origin of it as if it had many and Arthur was quite secretive about this. He didn't talk much about his family either and Feliciano could only assume that the blonde also experienced troubles with his family due to his … condition.

As History class was ending, Feliciano groaned quietly while shuffling his feet out of the classroom. Now was time for Sport classes. Tones of sport classes! A whole afternoon of sport classes! Why was he born Alfa?!

While musing over his bad luck, Feliciano's mind briefly wandered to his new friend. Omegas had the afternoon free today … he wondered what Arthur would be doing. It has only been a couple of weeks but the two of them had become inseparable! The whole school would stare at them like aliens from outer space and many Omegas and Betas were jealous of Feliciano for grasping all of Arthur's attention. If they knew he was an Omega, they wouldn't be so upset. And Feliciano has not been bullied at all ever since he hung out with Arthur. No Alfa in their right mind would mess with the Kirkland Clan. Except they don't realise that Arthur is not an Alfa himself. Ironic how the world works?

* * *

The first two weeks of school were great and that was mainly due to the fact that specialised classes according to status had not begun yet. To give pupils a time of adaptation to the school year, everyone attends general-all-races classes for the first two weeks and after that, some divisions will occur and separate the status and pupils. Hence, Feliciano is dreading his first Sport lesson … and it will last all afternoon! If only Arthur could come with him! He hates being alone with all those scary Alfas! They always used to pick on him because of his failure at sports.

"Yo Feli!" A large arm swung around Feliciano's shoulders and the boy could do nothing but freeze in fear and dread as he heard the overly cheerful voice of the American Alfa.

Alfred glanced down in mischief at the shivering boy. He loved to tease Feliciano. Oh sure, he never went too far because the boy was still Lovino's brother and Lovino is his best friend. But it's hilarious to play around and tease him because of his freakish Alfa status! Next to him, Ludwig was sighing heavily, probably thinking that Alfred's behaviour was immature and unnecessary.

"So where's your omega bodyguard?" Alfred whispered with a smirk in Feliciano's ear.

"V-ve? A-Arturo is n-not my b-bodyguard! He's my friend!"

"… See, that's what I don't understand with you, Feli. You're an Alfa. Alfas hang out with Alfas. Betas hang out with Betas. And Omegas hang out with Omegas! That's the way the world works! You should start to act more according to your status!"

"B-but …!"

"Alfred … we went over this with Lovino already …" Ludwig interjected but Alfred started to pout at him.

"But Lovino's too soft with the idiot! Feliciano needs to learn how to be a real Alfa! You think so too, don't you?"

The German didn't answer. Yes, he did think it ridiculous for Feliciano to hang around Betas and Omegas. He did think it ridiculous that as an Alfa, the Italian could not even defend himself and stand up to other Alfas. He did find it ridiculous that of all people on this campus, Feliciano was the one to befriend Arthur Kirkland. Because if anything, befriending a Kirkland is far from an easy task. They are known to be so overwhelmingly powerful, dominant, and skilled that people would shy away from them. And those who try to befriend them for social importance or for interests never last long before the Kirklands send them to hospital … or to a graveyard. And yet … Feliciano … _Feliciano_ the failed Alfa was befriending one of those monsters? It made no sense!

"Alright, gather around! I'll explain what we are about to do!" The teacher suddenly called and Feliciano sighed in relief as he felt Alfred and Ludwig walk away, leaving him behind and alone. At least, they didn't have time to bother him.

"We are going to work in pairs so find someone and he will be your partner until the end of the year. Hurry up now! I'll explain the next stage once you all have separated in pairs!"

Feliciano paled at the command. He could not. He never was able to find a partner or a team in sport. Never. Nobody wanted him and he usually ends up alone. Briefly he wondered if he could be partnered with Elisaveta as she is one of the rare Alfas not bullying him due to their common friend Kiku. But as he spotted her, he noticed that she had already paired with Vash Zwingly. Those two together are one scary team.

* * *

While the Italian wandered aimlessly in search of a partner, he was pushed down into a corner, away from the prying eyes and ears of the teacher. Looking up, Feliciano was met with a group of four Alfas harbouring large sadistic grins and their eyes shone in hatred and disgust. Yeah … that's also why Feliciano hates sport.

The blow came to his stomach first forcing Feliciano to curve over into a ball as he fell to the ground under the low chuckles of his classmates. From afar, Feliciano heard his brother Lovino and his class arrive. He had heard that all first years would be having those sport lessons together. It didn't help that Alfred was immediately jumping on his twin to pair up. Obviously … Lovino wouldn't lower himself and risk his chances in pairing up with his own brother … no matter how much he is willing to protect Feliciano. And Feliciano could not blame him for it. Listening at students gathering and pairing up, Feliciano whined under the avalanche of blows he was assaulted with.

"You think you're so special, don't you? Where's that bodyguard of yours? Did he get sick of playing with you and left?"

"H-he's not … my … b-body-guard …" Feliciano heaved out in a saccadic breath.

"Who gave you permission to talk back, freak?!"

Another blow. To his jaw this time.

"You piece of shit! Every time I look at you, I feel disgusted! You're a humiliation for all Alfas! Why don't you go back to your kitchens and play Omegas since you seem to like it so much!"

"Yeah! And stop hanging around real Alfas! You'll lower us down to your pathetic level!"

"B-but I'm not …"

"Shut up!"

Another blow to his leg … is it broken?

"My dad beat me up last night because I told him that some freak Alfa who can't even stand for himself had befriended a Kirkland! Do you have any idea how much it meant for my family?!"

"My Omega left me because he wanted to date that Kirkland guy! And you know what?! He got rejected! All because of pathetic little you!"

"B-but … why would you hate me when your Omega was rejected?"

"Because my Omega decided that he would never get back together with me! He said he'd rather die than be with someone else than that Arthur bastard!"

"S-sorry to hear …"

"Yeah! You'll be fucking sorry!"

Another blow … yep, his leg is definitely broken now.

"So what? What are you going to do now? Call your brother? Or your Kirkland boyfriend?"

Feliciano coughed, blood seeping out of his mouth.

"You're not worth this life! You don't deserve to even live! Freak of nature!"

"Heh! After all, you really should have been born an Omega! Oh look! He's crying!" The boys laughed in glee at the sight of a sobbing Feliciano.

"P-Please … let me go … the class …"

"Oh, don't worry! You'll pair up with one of us! And then we'll have tones of time to … play~!" A large sadistic hungry grin stretched on one of the boy's lips.

"Hey, since you're so good at being an Omega, I wonder if you're also skilled in other _areas_ like Omegas?"

"It would be fun to try! I'd love to see a Vargas squirm and submit under me!"

Feliciano's eyes widened in sudden panic and fear. So far his bullying had never gone beyond physical harm. Nobody had actually suggested anything like … like _that_! Was he really so Omega-like that they would consider something so … so …

"N-no! P-please!" he pleaded in sudden panic, wailing his arms around. The boys laughed, one of them glanced back and noticed the pairings had almost been completed.

"So, which one gets the bitch?"

"How about we flip a coin to find out?" Another voice suddenly spoke from behind them. The boys and Feliciano whipped their heads around and all were hit by the strong scent of danger, the ominous aura and the glares of emeralds.

"A-a … A-Arturo …?"

Arthur's gaze flickered to Feliciano briefly before narrowing back on the group of Alfas.

"Feliciano. Close your eyes and don't move."

Instantly, Feliciano obeyed. He didn't know why but he felt no reluctance in obeying to his friend. He knew Arthur would not harm him. He knew Arthur would protect him. He knew that he would be safe. So he obeyed with no questioning. He obeyed to the Omega.

Arthur's cold expression morphed into one of a grinning devil as soon as Feliciano's eyes were shut. The other four boys shivered in fear and started to back a few steps away. The blonde drew out a golden old-fashion coin and flicked it up and down in his hand, slowly stepping forward. His intimidating aura was enough to freeze into place the four bullies as they could not even feel their legs anymore. He flipped the coin higher up and let it land on his other hand, slamming his palm over it and hiding the side he coin had landed on.

"Let's see if your luck is any good. Heads, you pray. Tails, you run." He whispered in a dark growl and lifted his hand up, revealing a head.

"Heads." Arthur's grin was so wide it looked like an evil clown, reaching from ear to ear.

"You pray." He declared. "Pray to still be alive when I'm done with you."

* * *

Feliciano never shivered or felt fear as he listened to the dark tone of Arthur. His eyes shut, he could only imagine what the blonde would look like. But somehow he didn't feel scared or threatened. He actually felt … gleeful? This was the first time anyone bothered helping him and protecting him aside from his twin brother. This was his first friend who didn't abandon him. This was the first time someone thought him worth saving and not because of family blood but from genuine concern. Because aside from their friendship, Arthur had no reason to intervene. And yet he did. He always does.

Feliciano waited to hear the screams of pain and agony, the punching and thumping, but it never came. He only heard an extensive silence until a soft pat on his shoulder made him jump. He recognised the sweet scent of his friend and couldn't help a broad smile.

"I'll carry you to the nurse. Keep your eyes shut."

"Si!" Feliciano felt a warm feeling spread through his body. He didn't understand why he hadn't heard any fighting or any sound at all but if Arthur said everything was fine, then he believed him.

* * *

Outraged cries and hisses of anger and irritation rang loudly around them while Feliciano felt himself cling closer and tighter to Arthur's shoulders. Arthur's arms around him felt nice and safe, even if the bridal style of being carried was quite embarrassing for an Alfa like him, Feliciano didn't mind. He heard his brother grumble in annoyance but he knew that this time, Lovino would not argue. Because Arthur is not an Alfa. So there is no insult or offense in his gesture towards his friend. No questioning of power.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness but I was discussing certain issues with the Headmaster." Arthur's professional voice spoke, silencing anyone else.

"On my way here, I came across Feliciano. He seems to have suffered a bad fall and broke his leg. I'm taking him to the nurse. As for those pairs you asked of … I'll be partnered with Feliciano. Please excuse us for the rest of the afternoon as I'll need to call his family and a hospital."

Before the teacher could agree or even get over his shock for being addressed to in such a forward yet polite way, Arthur was already walking away under the shocked stares of all the other Alfas. Not once did Feliciano open his eyes or speak. He just listened and hid further into Arthur's chest, wishing to disappear. Even with his eyes shut, he could feel the odd stares of other Alfas on him. No matter what Arthur says, his injuries were so obviously due to a beating that nobody could be fooled. And the scent of other Alfas on Feliciano was obvious to everyone. But what nobody understood was … why on earth did Arthur care about Feliciano, freak as he is?!

No way is he an Omega. Impossible.

* * *

Ludwig watched them just as shocked as everyone else. He didn't understand. He didn't understand how Lovino and Alfred could be so calm about this. Well, not exactly. Lovino looked angry and worried sick while Alfred looked … envious?! How could he possibly be envious? Envious of Arthur? Or … envious of Feliciano? Ludwig was starting to realise that his friends were most serious when they claimed that Arthur was an Omega. But what kind of Omega does … _that_!

Of all the Omegas Ludwig had met and dated (on order of his father) not one had branched out from the typical sweet and innocent Omega. Not one ever dared to contradict him. Not one ever disobeyed him. Not one ever spoke his own ideas or opinion or even dared to have some! Not one … Ludwig had stopped dating Omegas fairly fast as he grew hateful of that obedient personality. He didn't like the way Omegas didn't contradict or even allow themselves to speak up to others. Not even to state their opinion. Not even to argue. Not ever. And they were all just … too submissive! Sure, Ludwig wanted a submitted partner but not one that would act like a brainless obedient robot! He did want to be challenged occasionally!

He tried dating Betas after that and his experience with them was better but their passiveness and odd personality was just too disturbing for him to get used to. And they didn't have the same priorities as Omegas, as such, bearing children was not a common desire to Betas and Ludwig is really determined in having children of his own.

In all of this … not once had he found someone worthy of interest. When he met Feliciano, he thought like everyone that the Italian was an Omega and he was really cute. He even had a small passing crush on him … until he realised that Feliciano was an Alfa. His disappointment was such that he unconsciously rejected Feliciano's friendliness and kept a cold and distant tone towards the Italian. He knew that Feliciano didn't like Alfas in general and was constantly bullied but he never went to help him. Ludwig assumed that eventually, Feliciano would learn to stand up for himself … but he never did. And the Italian grew more and more into some circus freak of society for other students to laugh at. Ludwig felt disgusted with himself because he also never accepted Feliciano as either an Alfa or an Omega. His conflicted feeling had eventually morphed into a passive mode in which he would keep a strictly business relation with the bubbly Italian but never befriend him. Instead, he befriended his twin Lovino and brought their families closer.

If only Feliciano had been an Omega …

* * *

"Ve! Arturo! You're too fast!" Feliciano whined, under the many shocked stares of their Alfa classmates.

Since the incident during the first class, nobody had dared to bother Feliciano and Arthur. They both paired up, Feliciano ended up in a cast and Arthur would do most of the work for him, always helping his friend out. It really did look like an Alfa taking care of his Omega … Except Feliciano is an Alfa. And supposedly, though Ludwig still couldn't phantom it, Arthur is an Omega.

Arthur slowed down his pace and allowed his friend to catch up to him in his crutches. They were both approaching the race field where pairs will have to race in turns against each other. In Arthur's case, the blonde had taken upon himself to run Feliciano's turns as well as his own. People all assumed he would be dead of exhaustion and not last long … well, they assumed it.

"Ve … I'm sorry … it's my fault that you have to take my turns …" Feliciano lowered his head in shame but Arthur only laughed and patted it.

"No worries. I like running. I often go on a jog with my brother and it always ends up in a race … that reminds me …" Arthur's expression darkened as he thought of his brother and people around them walked further away from his ominous aura.

Feliciano on the other hand simply stared at his friend with wide curious eyes, like Arthur was the most beautiful being on the planet and nothing could be more worth watching. Ludwig was surprised because until now, Feliciano had always been the first to run away from Alfas, especially in their dominant mode. But Feliciano instead would be drawn to Arthur in a way that looks … creepy if anything.

"Arturo? Do you not like your brother?"

"Eh?" Arthur snapped out of his dark thought and tilted his head in confusion at his friend. For a brief, very brief moment, he caught the eyes of every Alfa around. Because for such a brief moment, Arthur had looked … really cute. No, that's not it. Not cute … just … … attractive?

Ludwig shook his head. For a second, no, even half a second, he actually felt the need to jump and kiss Arthur like there's no tomorrow! The blonde had just seemed to let out some strange Omega vibs but only for a split second … yet a split second is all you need to feel disturbed as an Alfa. Ludwig noticed a lot of the other first years Alfas seemed as confused as he was, Alfred was one of the few growling in desire and staring avidly at the blonde and even Lovino wore an unreadable mask, his eyes darted on the English boy like a treat he couldn't wait to eat.

"Why would you think so?" Arthur's Alfa aura spiked up as if on a basic instinct. It's almost as if Arthur didn't know how to tune down his dominance. But the odd thing is: Feliciano didn't seem confused at all by the sudden Omega vib followed by the dangerous Alfa intimidation. He just smiled happily.

"Ve! You always look scary when you talk about your brother!"

"Oh … I didn't notice … well, it's not that I hate him. He just … it's nothing for you to be concerned!" Arthur smiled charmingly and again dismissed the talk. Feliciano knew that Arthur didn't like to talk about his family but he was growing curious as to why.

Neither noticed the confusion around them that Arthur had unconsciously caused but within seconds, things were back to normal and everyone still went by, not understanding how an Alfa like Arthur could hang out with an Alfa freak like Feliciano. Ludwig slowly was beginning to accept that Arthur may really be an Omega … if that were the case … … What an odd Omega.

* * *

They all stared in shock. This seems to have become a habit of Arthur to just shock people. Because once again, every eye of the first year Alfas was narrowed on the blonde. Feliciano was beaming in admiration and fascination while Alfas were growling in shame and irritation. An Alfa hates defeat. That's a fact. But in certain contexts like competitions or sport, they are willing to accept a few defeats.

A few.

Not utter, complete, pathetic defeat!

Because not only did Arthur run both his and Feliciano's races but he won them all! Like a bullet, he even was able to beat Lovino who's reputed the fastest Alfa! That was unheard of!

"I'm dead!" Arthur sighed as he walked back to his partner and took the bottle of water Feliciano offered him.

"Ve! You're really fast Arturo! My fratello is really good and you beat him!"

"Yeah, well, I was trained by the worst." Arthur chuckled.

"Ve? Don't you mean the best?"

"No, definitely the worst. I swear, he should not be allowed to be a teacher. _Ever_." Arthur's expression darkened and Feliciano recognised his face.

"Your brother, you mean?"

"Something like that. So, what are you doing after sport? Going home?"

"Ve? Um … I … I don't know …"

"Uh? Why?"

"I usually go to see Kiku but I think Fratello might be really angry and …"

"Hold on." Arthur walked away.

Ludwig followed the blonde with his icy gaze and saw him discuss with Lovino. For a split second, the Italian seemed about to argue then he nodded, averting his eyes and a soft hue of pink dusted his cheeks. Arthur smiled and thanked him before walking away, never noticing the increasing blush of Lovino and his heated gaze on the blonde's back.

"He said you can spend some time with that Kiku person. So long as I'm the one to take you back home in his place. Is that why you worried? Does your brother always accompany you everywhere?"

"S-si … because I often get bothered by Alfas and when I tell them I'm an Alfa and not an Omega they laugh and start to hit me."  
"… Alright. I'll take you to your friend and walk you back home afterwards. Just let me call my head Alfa to let him know."

"Ve! Is Arturo's family not worried about letting you walk alone?"

"Not really. It's not like I can't defend myself. Plus, if I feel I can't handle it, I'm ordered to run back home immediately. You saw how fast I am!" Arthur grinned mischievously.

Ludwig watched the two chatter away as they headed for the changing-rooms. If this Arthur Kirkland is truly an Omega, he will cause a riot among the high families. An Omega Kirkland … now that is something worth killing for. Ludwig watched as Arthur picked up Feliciano and carried him bridal style inside the gym, laughing as the Italian was pouting, obviously being teased by his friend. An Omega acing in sports. An Omega stronger than Alfas. An Omega imposing his will even on teachers.

If this is an Omega … what an odd Omega.


	7. B - Beta

**Chapter VI – B for Beta**

Kiku Honda. Japanese. Beta. Enjoys Electronics, Video Games, Otaku (areas of interest including Yaoi and Yuri), Sushi, and Art – especially manga art.

And that person is Feliciano's friend? Acquaintance? Friend with benefits? Arthur was trying to figure out Feliciano's relationship with this quiet teen. He knew Kiku only by name since they were in the same class and so far, he noticed the Asian to be quite polite and shy, not engaging much in socialising of any form. He would often whisper excitedly with this girl … what's her name? That Alfa Hungarian … Elisaveta Herderavy! That's it! Now what those two discussed, he had no clue but it could get pretty intense for a simple discussion. In any case, Arthur did not expect Feliciano to know Kiku.

"Feliciano-san. Please refrain from any personal contact, thank you." The raven haired boy demanded while he escaped Feliciano's hug. The Italian smiled cheerfully and nodded.

"Scusa! No problem Kiku! Oh! This is my new friend! He's in our class! You know Arturo, right?"

Kiku's pitch black eyes looked up to meet the emeralds as all three teens were seated around a table with warm teas in front of them. Arthur nodded politely and saw Kiku flinch. Oh yeah … he should maybe tone down his Alfaness. Betas are quite sensitive to those things. Kiku seemed like he could breathe better suddenly thanks to Arthur lowering his dominant aura, while Feliciano didn't notice anything, as usual. The Japanese nodded back with a thanking look and Arthur sheepishly looked away. He never realised if he was too dominant or not … he got used to that from living with his siblings … let's just say his family members aren't normal much. Not that he should talk.

"So, Arthur-san are you interested in Art?"

"Eh? Well, I'm not really good a drawing but I can appreciate it." Arthur answered awkwardly under the watchful hawk-eyes of Kiku. Was this an interrogation or something?

The Japanese nodded sharply. He was truly fascinated by Arthur. Because, unlike the rest of their class, he had not forgotten Arthur's words during his presentation on their first day. Omega. It was hard to believe that this blonde Englishman is an Omega. Kiku himself had no particular interest in Omegas but he could feel Arthur's dominant aura as if it were the real deal! A real Alfa aura. And that made him the most interesting Omega! To study of course! Like the Beta he is, Kiku is drawn to anything he doesn't understand, seeking answers and struggling to the end to get them. He would not be satisfied before he fully understood how an Omega can act so Alfa. Or vice versa. The black eyes of the Asian switched to his … friend? Well, Feliciano claimed they were friends but Kiku himself was unsure yet of the concept of friendship. He didn't dislike Feliciano. He was simply fascinated by the freak Alfa, as much as he is in this new Omega. The fact that Feliciano and Arthur became good friends almost instantly is also fascinating … but not surprising in itself. After all, they are in similar situations.

"Ve! Ve! Kiku draws really amazing mangas! You should read some, Arturo!"

"I wouldn't mind if Kiku allows me to."

Kiku blinked as he realised that both his guests were watching him, awaiting his answer. Without a change in his cold demeanour, the emotionless boy nodded.

"I don't mind. Please, feel free to borrow some of my work if you wish."

"Ve! Thank you Kiku! See! See! The mangas are over there, Arturo! Hurry!"

"F-Feliciano! It's not polite to run around loose in another people's house!"

Kiku watched the odd couple, feeling more and more like a third wheel. It was odd indeed. The way Feliciano never seemed bothered or affected by Arthur's overwhelming aura. Or how Arthur never orders Feliciano and treats him like an equal. It was odd. Very odd.

Kiku felt his fist clench as he gripped the bottom of his T-shirt tightly. Why was he feeling so frustrated and anxious. Just watching them … laughing and smiling together … why was it so annoying? Annoying? Such a useless emotion. He didn't need this. He was a Beta. Betas think. They don't do emotions. They don't need emotions.

"Amazing! Did you draw all of these Kiku?" Arthur's amazed green eyes looked up to meet the void black ones of the smaller boy.

Kiku nodded like an automate.

Why did he feel his face warm up? That was odd. It's not the first time he receives praise. So why did he feel embarrassed by Arthur's sudden kind smile. Was it an Omega thing? No. He had seen many Omegas and many times been praised or admired by them. But not once did it melt his ice façade.

"Ve! Ve! Arturo! You'll look at my sketches too, right? Please!"

"Of course I will, silly!" Arthur chuckled while patting Feliciano's soft head.

The brunet's wide grin was also something Kiku had never witnessed on Feliciano. In the 3 years he had known the Italian, not once had Kiku witnessed such bliss on his friend. Uh … did he just think _friend_?

Again. That frustration.

Why?

Why did it bother him that Arthur could make his friend so happy? Why did it bother him that Feliciano got patted gently by the blonde? Why did those two infuriate him so much? Why?

"Ah …" Kiku felt his mouth open without his brain having given the order to do so.

Why?

Both his guests turned to him, each wearing a large grin on their faces. They both look so … different. Different from him. Different from others. Different from the rest of the world.

Why?

"Kiku? Ve? You look funny with your mouth open like that!"

"Feli, that's not something you say to people! Erm … but you might want to close your mouth, Kiku, before you catch flies!"

Both teens chuckled while Kiku felt his face heat up suddenly and forced his mouth shut. Why had it opened? Why was he blushing? Why was he feeling less annoyed suddenly? Why was it so pleasant to feel their gaze on him?

Why?

He's a Beta. And yet there is a question he cannot find an answer to: Why?

* * *

_**5 weeks later …**_

Why?

That question still trotted in Kiku's mind. Today, once again, Feliciano and Arthur had stopped by to visit him. They've been doing that a lot recently. Kiku had almost gotten expectant to see them. Each time, he would find himself preparing 3 cups of tea and waiting for the bell to ring. Sometimes it did. Sometimes it didn't . Most times it did, and Kiku would freeze in front of the hall's mirror, as he noticed a large excited smile on his face that he quickly wiped out before answering the door.

Why?

Why was he feeling so strange. So emotional? He's a beta! Betas don't fair well with emotions. Most Betas are quite cold and methodical, socially limited, and not inclined to show what they truly think or feel. Kiku was a typical Beta as they come. Really, nothing abnormal about him.

So why?

"Why?"

Feliciano and Arthur both interrupted their conversation as their heads snapped towards their Asian host. Kiku had been as quiet and emotionless as ever today. Like every day. Arthur had gotten used to accompanying Feliciano when he went out to see his friends (well, really just Kiku). Lovino huffed and puffed about it but did not object to the idea. At least, his brother had a body guard and Arthur was too scary to argue with anyway!

"Ve? Kiku? Did you say something?" Feliciano blinked his eyes, his hair curl shaking like the tail of an excited puppy. Arthur watched it move, fascinated. He always wondered if Feliciano's hair was alive and had a mind of its own.

"Why?" Kiku mumbled once more but still seemed to be talking to himself in a deep and dark thought.

Feliciano tilted his head, frowning in sadness at being ignored. But he was used to it. People tended to either bully him or ignore him. In fact, Kiku is one of the rare people who never did either of those two things to Feliciano and although he was not friendly, he never forbid Feliciano from seeing him and hanging out with him. Except the few times when the Italian had accidently disturbed him in his work or Manga-drawing. And aside from Arthur, Feliciano had no real other friend than the Japanese Beta. So he worried.

"Is something wrong, Kiku?" Arthur voiced out loud Feliciano's thoughts.

If the Italian was ignored, the Englishman's inquiry was immediately addressed by the Japanese. Probably due to Arthur's aura. Kiku's head snapped up, his black eyes wide as if he had just gotten a slap. Arthur mentally cursed himself and forced his dominant vibe to tune down. Feliciano looked with worried eyes at his Beta friend, slightly hurt from having being ignored while Arthur immediately got a response. But then again, Arthur always caught other people's attention just by his mere presence, while he was so clumsy and ridiculous that people either laughed at him or ignored him.

Kiku watched the two concerned faces of his friends … friends? Uh. What an odd thought.

"Why?" He spoke, not really sure what he was asking.

"Why what?" Feliciano tilted his head, thinking hard. He wondered if Kiku was playing a guessing game? That would be odd because Kiku never plays games. He tends to watch others play and have fun, while he stays on the side-lines. It always makes Feliciano sad to see his friend so isolated.

"Why … am I feeling …?"

"… Feeling what?"

"Feeling …"

"Veeee … I don't understand! Arturo! What do we do? Kiku completely froze and is talking strange words! Is he sick?"

"How the hell should I know? He's never been like this before! Oi, Feliciano! Don't cling to me! There's no need to panic about it!"

"Veeeee! Ve! Kiku's mad! Kiku's mad! I'm scared!"

"He is not mad! Bloody calm down, will you!" Arthur forced Feliciano's arms around his neck to come off as he held the whining Italian by his shoulders. "I already have to deal with Kiku acting weird, so don't you start too!"

"Ve! Ve! But Arturoooo!" Feliciano whined even louder, trying to force through Arthur's grip to grab back hold of the blonde's neck. He always felt safer when holding or hugging Arturo. It made him calm and happy.

"Angry." Kiku's voice resonated as the word got spat with such fury.

Arthur and Feliciano turned back to Kiku (whom they had temporarily forgotten) and were surprised to see his face show … well, actually showing some emotions! He looked angry though. Not the best of emotions.

"Ve? Kiku?"

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Angry." Kiku felt his blood boil but he didn't understand why.

His eyes narrowed on the tangled arms of his two friends.

"Frustrated." He continued speaking, not really understanding his own reaction. His body had seemed to have taken over his mind and he couldn't care less!

He didn't like seeing his friends act so friendly and … ignoring him.

"Irritated."

Ignoring him? Why did that bother him? He always gets ignored. Due to his quiet and beta personality, he never really gets along much with people aside from other betas. And interactions with other betas really resumes to a few words and a greeting. Nothing like the overly present presence of these two. They just seem to invade his space and it really bothers him!

"Sad."

Bothers him? Not really no. It doesn't bother him anymore. He likes it. He likes having them around. He likes seeing them so talkative and eager and arguing and whining and growling and laughing. He likes them. But he doesn't like seeing them forget him. He doesn't like being pushed aside.

"Lonely."

The feeling of coldness and sudden distance between him and those two. When he watches them, Kiku can't help but feel that his friends live in a world of their own, separate from him. A world he can never reach. And it angers him. It frustrates him. It irritates him. It saddens him.

He feels …

"Confused." Kiku mouthed the word, breathing heavily and holding his chest. It hurt him. He didn't understand but it hurt. The idea of being left behind, pushed aside, ignored, forgotten … it hurts.

And he didn't understand why.

Why?

"Why … does it hurt?" Kiku shook his head and felt a few droplets land on his hand still gripping his chest.

Drops?

Uh? Water? Rain? Inside the house?

More drops came.

Kiku was struggling to comprehend but he didn't need to. Feliciano suddenly leaped onto him and hugged him tightly. The Italian was crying and whining as ever.

"Kiku! Don't cry! Don't be sad! Don't be hurt! Sorry! We're sorry! Did we do something wrong? Forgive me! Kiku! Don't hate me! Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

Cry?

He was crying? Oh. So he was. Kiku realised his vision was blurred, drowned in the fountain of tears that didn't stop from pouring.

Hate?

Did he hate them? No. He didn't hate Feliciano or Arthur. He … liked them. Like? What does that mean? Why was he suddenly feeling all these inconvenient emotions! It's painful and confusing! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!

"Don't stop." Kiku cried as he felt his arms move on their own and hug back the sobbing brunet.

Arthur watched the two crying boys and shook his head in both relief and confusion. He didn't quite get what had troubled Kiku but … but seeing him so emotional somehow made him relieved. He had always worried on how the Asian felt towards him and Feliciano. They have been intruding on him and abusing of his hospitality a bit too much. Feliciano claimed they were friends but a beta like Kiku doesn't normally understand the concept of '_friend'_. _Colleagues_, yes. _Friends_, not so much.

The blonde smiled.

Seems that even a Beta has as much emotions as anyone else. Really, when will the world understand that no matter what type you are, we are all human beings? All able to laugh and all able to cry.

All able to get hurt.

"It's ok, Kiku! I'm not leaving! Arthur either! Right, Arturo!"

"Of course! Kiku is our friend!"

Feliciano smiled at his blonde friend, earning a smile in return as they both turned to the Asian. Kiku watched them, shocked at how his heart and hurt suddenly felt healed. The warmth spreading through him like a shot of electricity. He didn't understand but … seeing them smiling so blindly made him dizzy.

Why was he so happy?

He smiled back.

For the first time in his life, Kiku understood why a smile used less muscle than a stoic expression. Because a smile is always shared with friends.

His friends.


	8. C - Cooking

**Chapter VII – C for Cooking**

Arthur stared with a defeated and depressed expression at the kitchens' doors. Oh, how he dreaded to pass them. Why, god, why did he have to pick … cooking lessons! At least he's good at sewing and can handle art. But cooking! That's the one thing he can never do! In fact, none of his family members can cook aside from the omegas and betas that married in! His father was the cook back home (yeah, he was the one to marry into the Kirkland Clan) and he had tried to teach little Arthur how to excel as an Omega. Thanks to him, Arthur became excellent at sewing and gardening. But cooking was just impossible!

"I want to go hooooome …" Arthur sighed heavily.

"My my, if it isn't the cute little Master! How long has it been? 3 … no, 4 years?" the laughing voice so recognisable brought an expression of disgust and irritation to Arthur as he deciphered the French accent.

"I can't believe I'm having to see your face again … frog." He growled, his aura turning darker and eerie with every word, and effectively clearing the area around the two of them from any interruption.

Francis laughed and reached out to ruffle Arthur's hair. Being one year older, he didn't have many occasions to hang out with his old childhood friend … well, if you can call their relationship friendly. But luckily …

"What are you even doing here, frog? This is a first year class!"

"Ah yes! A cooking class! I can't wait to see the progress you made! You were so terrible and pathetic at it in the past!"

"Shut up!" Arthur hissed, his face blushing red of anger and embarrassment.

Of all the people … why did Francis have to be in this school?! Fate hated him! Definitely!

"Now, now, young Master! I'm only teasing you! How are your brothers? And that cute sister of yours?"

"They're fine. You won't be if you keep addressing me like we're friends!"

"You wound me!" Francis made a fake hurt expression before grinning widely again.

"I'm glad though …" He mumbled quietly more to himself than to the Englishman. "I'm glad you're well …"

"Uh? Did you say something?" Arthur lifted a thick eyebrow at the older boy who shook his head dismissively.

"Nothing at all, young master!"

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Why? Don't you like it? When we were young you always liked having Big Brother call you that!"

"News Flash! We're not like 4 years ago! I'm not your little master and you most certainly are not my Big Brother! I have enough of those as it is that I don't need an extra one!"

"Aw! But Big Brother wanted to teach you more about cooking!"

"Forget it! Now why are you still hanging around here bugging me?!"

"Oh! Didn't you know? I'm …"

"ARTUROOOOOOOOOOO!" Both boys got interrupted by the loud calls of an excited cheerful Italian.

Arthur smiled softly at the sight of his friend running down the corridors towards him. Francis was watching Arthur and smiled knowingly. He was glad to meet up with his old friend but was even more glad to see that Arthur was finally able to find friends who accepted his … condition.

Feliciano hit the brakes too late and felt himself trip forward and collide with Arthur head forward. Luckily, neither he nor the blonde fell. Arthur was able to catch him and stabilise them both. The blonde sighed and lightly tapped Feliciano's head, scolding him gently.

"Feliciano, what did I tell you about running through the corridors? You'll fall and hurt yourself one day!"

"Si! Scusa! I was just so excited! I love cooking! I can't wait! I'm also really happy because Arthur is in my class too!"

Arthur's eyebrows crunched up together cutely as he mumbled in his breath.

"Can't be helped. It's a compulsory class for Omegas. Can't understand why …"

"Ve? Arturo? Do you not like cooking? Ah si! You told me that you poisoned your whole family on your brother's birthday!"

Francis fell laughing as he himself remembered that episode quite well. Feliciano watched him in confusion while Arthur was shooting deadly daggers at the French.

"I remember! That day was hilarious! You all had to spend the birthday in hospital!"

"Shut up, frog! Who asked for your input anyway?"

"Heh! Little Master, you should not speak like that to your Cooking tutor!"

Both Feliciano and Arthur blinked, staring at the grinning French.

Cooking … tutor? What the hell?!

* * *

Arthur glared hatefully, Feliciano looking happy as ever seated next to him, while everyone in the room felt uncomfortable anywhere near Arthur's deadly aura. More deadly than usual. But the one who was targeted by Arthur's fury was not seemingly bothered. Francis stood quite happily by the teacher's side. Since cooking is quite a handful to manage as a class, the teacher often is allowed to choose one of the older students to help him. That person becomes a tutor. Hence, Arthur's current hateful predicament. Why did fate hate him so much?

"Ve! Arturo! Don't mix it like that!"

"Little master! Don't leave the oven on at such a high temperature!"

"Arturo, don't! Not this one!"

"Little master, how many times have I told you not to cut like that! You're going to hurt yourself."

"Veeee … Arturo, you've got flour all over your hair! You look like a snowman!"

"He does! Doesn't he, Feli? You're so cute, young master!"

Arthur felt his nerves about to break. But he didn't dare to say anything since it was only thanks to Feliciano and Francis' help that he was able to cook something … edible. The teacher kept shooting awkward worried glances at them, like most students too, but didn't dare to interfere. Let's just say that Arthur's aura was mistakable to one of a serial killer about to commit his crime. What surprised most people was how Feliciano and Francis seemed oblivious to Arthur's eerie aura.

* * *

Outside, peeking through the window, Lovino, Alfred, Ludwig, Antonio and Gilbert were watching the carnage happening inside. Ok. No questioning it: Arthur is definitely not a normal Omega. Now, all five had relatively accepted that he was an Omega even if a strange one. If not, why would the blonde English boy suffer the torture of cooking class every week if he could avoid it? Simple: he can't avoid it. And this class is only compulsory for Omegas. Hence: Arthur is a freak of an Omega.

"Dammit … my fratello is even better than him at cooking! Hell, even I cook better than that!" Lovino muttered in his breath. Although his tone was harsh, he was amused by the scene and found Arthur's struggling figure adorable. It was nice to see him in an Omega environment for a change. He looked so cute with that blush on his face! And flour colouring his golden hair! And that trail of pastry on his cheek … damn, Lovino wish he could walk inside and lick it off the blonde's face!

"No kidding! He's hopeless!" Alfred laughed. Though it sounded like he was making fun of the odd Omega, Alfred actually felt extremely attracted to Arthur. For someone like him, finding a partner was difficult. Alfred had really high standards and wanted an Omega that would be able to make him breathless. Arthur was exactly that. The first time when Alfred felt Arthur flip him over had been a turning point. Someone able to flip him off like that, not even Alfas could accomplish such a miracle. He really wanted to know how amazing Arthur would be in bed … god, he should stop fantasising!

Ludwig said nothing, watching quietly. He was more and more curious about the strange Omega and more and more feeling his body acting oddly whenever around Arthur. This kind of Omega able to stand up for himself was something new and something he unconsciously found attractive. He wished he could be the one to make Arthur submit to him one day. Having that prideful Omega bow his head to him …

Antonio narrowed his gaze on Francis hugging Arthur. In seconds, the French Beta got punched and knocked unconscious to the ground. Feliciano ran around in a panic, whaling his arms around until Arthur patted his head to calm him down. The blonde sighed and then picked up the unconscious Frenchman, excused himself and left to drag the older boy to the infirmary.

This scene was odd.

Gilbert didn't know but he was mentally agreeing with Antonio. Watching their Beta friend getting all over-affectionate with someone was weird. Sure, Francis had always been a rather odd Beta in that he would openly show his emotions. But here, it was beyond odd. Here the man looked like a complete different person! Gilbert and Antonio both wondered what kind of demon this Kirkland was that he could turn their friend into a hopeless fool like that?!

* * *

In their dark musing, neither noticed that the class had ended and everyone was leaving. Only when they heard their younger Alfa friends leave did they realise. Gilbert and Antonio nodded to each other and, bidding goodbye to the first year Alfas, they walked up to the infirmary.

"What do you think?" Gilbert was first to ask.

"About?"

"You think he's an Omega?"

"Well, he's in the cooking class and frankly, I don't think it's from personal choice."

"No kidding! Kesese!" The albino chuckled, remembering the cute struggling Briton.

Cute? Did he just think _Cute_?!

Antonio shook his head, thinking back at how odd Arthur was but more so, how odd his cousin Lovino has been recently. He'd always shoot glances in Arthur's direction and seems to allow the blonde anything when it came to his brother. Lovino who had always been so protective of Feliciano was now letting some Kirkland Omega take over? This was odd even for Lovino. And Antonio, worried, would need to check it out fast!

"Ve! Look out!"

The smaller body of the Italian collided with the larger two Alfas. But unlike with Arthur, they did not help him in regaining his balance, meaning the Italian fell to the ground, with two large Second year Alfas looking down on him. Scary!

"Ve! I'm sorry! I was in a hurry and I didn't see you! More like, I didn't slow down in time! I'm sorry! Arturo told me not to run in corridors but I was in a hurry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Feliciano. It's me, Antonio." The Spaniard smiled a bright and sunny smile, like he always does.

Instantly, Feliciano calmed down and smiled timidly back. He liked Antonio because his cousin never picked on him nor did he scold him. Oh sure, he preferred to hang around Lovino and hardly ever paid attention to the weak younger twin. But at least he wasn't mean.

"Tch! Honestly, what kind of Alfa are you?" Gilbert rolled his ruby eyes. Feliciano shivered. He always was scared of Ludwig's brother, partly because of his appearance, but mostly because he was so harsh with his comments. When Ludwig never spoke a word, Gilbert spoke for two! He was a proud Alfa and always talked about how Alfas have to be Awesome and impose respect. He had been the one to drag Feliciano with him to his and Ludwig's training sessions. Needless to say, the Italian did not last more than 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry!" He mumbled shyly, his head dropping.

"It's ok! We're not angry. Are you going somewhere?" Antonio asked, his peaceful smile still blessing his lips.

"Ve! Si! I'm going to see if Big Brother Francis has recovered from Arturo's punch! Arturo got really embarrassed about his cake! But it looks good so I was trying to give it to him!" Feliciano showed them the small cake box he held and they guessed that Arthur's cake would be in it. Somehow, the perspective of such a thing did not reassure the two Alfas.

"We'll go with you then! We were looking for Francis!" Antonio motioned them towards the infirmary and the three started walking. Oblivious to the suspicious dark auras of the other two Alfas, Feliciano skipped happily towards the infirmary, all excited to show Arthur the cake they made.

* * *

"Honestly … don't you ever hold back?!" Francis whined as he massaged his jaw.

Arthur was seated in a chair by his side, arms crossed and looking away with a huff. Francis watched him, chuckling. He'll be damned before the young master loses that stubbornness of his. But Francis didn't mind. It made his little master even cuter!

"It's your fault for being all perverted!" The Omega growled, getting irritated by the sly chuckle of his … acquaintance.

"Aw~! Little master! Admit it! You missed your Big Brother doting on you!"

"Are we still talking about you?" Arthur lifted a sceptical eyebrow but couldn't stop the corner of his lips to curl ever so slightly upwards. Francis noticed but knew that it would be the closest to a smile that he would receive from Arthur. He didn't mind. He was so glad to see the young Omega again. Especially since that … incident.

"I'm glad … I got so worried when you moved away." Francis mumbled.

"… I didn't know you came to America." Arthur changed topic.

"I left Britain just a year after you moved away. My father remarried with that Canadian woman … Williams. I've got a half-brother now."

"I heard."

"I would expect so."

"I thought the Williams and the Jones were related?"  
"Ah yes. Actually, you have Alfred Jones in your class. As well as my brother Matthew Williams. Technically though, Mattie and Alfred are twins."

"Hm. Terrific. I don't care."

"Of course you don't!" The French Beta chuckled at how dismissive and uncaring Arthur was.

"So, little master … I see you became friends with the little Vargas!"

Arthur shot a suspicious glance at the innocent smile of his friend.

"Yes, so?"

"Nothing, mon lapin! I'm just glad to see you get along with someone! Especially since … uh …" Francis suddenly quietened, looking away and unsure of how to continue such a conversation.

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, his face as unreadable as a statue. When he spoke, his tone was slow and careful.

"I'm alright, Francis. You needn't worry anymore."

Francis nodded but still couldn't look at the English boy, feeling guilty for having brought up such a topic. Luckily, in the tensed silence of the infirmary, the door slammed open as a grinning clueless Italian charged inside and heading to hug the stunned Englishman.

"Arturo! Oh! Ciao Big Brother Francis! Are you feeling better now? Arturo! Arturo! Look! Look at the cake! It's buonissimo! Let's try it, Arturo! Ah! I know! We can bring some to Kiku too!"

"Feliciano … I can't breathe if you keep holding me like that …"

"Bonjour Feliciano! It's good to see you care so much about little master's cake." Francis laughed as he noticed that the Italian had only eyes for the blonde Omega. By now, Francis knew that he was the only one to notice but he dearly hopped Feliciano would be able to heal Arthur's wounds and help him forget the past. After all, Big Brother's job is to look after his cute little master!

"Hola Francisco! You look like you got punched!" Antonio walked in, wide grin on his face.

"Kesese! Getting punched by an Omega, Franky! That's so unawesome! Kesese!"

Arthur looked up at the two intruding Alfas and almost on a reflex, his own Alfa aura spiked up to balance out the presence of the other two. Prussia smirked as he noticed while Antonio kept his eyes on Feliciano. The Albino walked up to the first years and while Francis frowned in warning, he could not stop the two Alfas. He already knew that his friends liked to seek out trouble. But he could not tell them that they were seeking trouble with the wrong person.

"So! You're that famous Kirkland guy? I heard lots about you from mein bruder! Apparently you're an Omega?"

"And what of it?" Arthur hissed, his aura growing ever more threatening and making Gilbert uncomfortable. The German frowned. He didn't like being challenged but he didn't know whether this was a challenge or not! After all, as an Omega, Arthur shouldn't be able to challenge him … but why did it feel like the guy was asking for a fight?!

"Nothing Amigo! We were just curious!" Antonio purred with a too-happy-to-be-real smile.

Arthur irked at how the Spanish Alfa was obviously trying to sooth him using his Alfa influence. And that smile of his was just irritating. Almost as irritating as the albino's self-content smirk.

"Well you saw. Now you better leave before you get on my nerves anymore." The Omega hissed in a low tone.

If Gilbert snapped back at him, offended of having his awesome presence ignored or worse looked-down on, Antonio turned silent (which is rare). He realised from the look in Arthur's eyes that no matter how bright his smiles were, they would have no effect on the blonde Omega. Odd. Very odd.

"Gilbert, Antonio … maybe we should leave …?" Francis suggested, feeling the tension in the air growing thicker and Arthur's mood growing darker.

Instead, Arthur stood up, surprising everyone and walked out of the infirmary, a confused Feliciano on his trail. He shot a dark look back at the older teens.

"No need. We'll leave. Frog, keep your friends out of my face, along with yourself."

And with that, the angry Omega shut the door.

Francis sighed heavily and shot annoying glares at his two best friends. They just had to be idiots and play around with Arthur! Well, bet they didn't expect to be so flat-out rejected and looked down on.

"Francisco … How do you know that Omega?" Antonio asked his friend but his blank olive eyes were still fixated on the shut door.

"We were neighbours back in England. We were childhood friends at the time but he moved away one day and then I moved to America. I didn't think we'd end up in the same school once more."

"What the hell is his deal?! What's with the attitude?!" Gilbert growled, irritated at having been challenged and frowned down upon by some mere Omega. He felt insulted! And … slightly turned on.

"He's always been like that. Don't take it personally, Arthur is just a Kirkland, so that's why he behaves differently. But really guys you shouldn't think of …"

Too late.

From the hungry grins on the two Alphas' faces, Francis knew they would not listen to his warnings. Oh well … they'll just have to experience it for themselves. He only hopes Arthur will be able to deal with them without having to call his brothers … that could be a problem.


	9. T - Tea

**Chapter VIII – T for Tea**

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked out of the car and got guided to the huge mansion ahead. It had a typically Chinese design and architecture with beautiful golden dragons and lions crawling over the walls and the gardens. It was beautiful. Certainly. And big. Although probably not as big as his family house back in England. But still pretty impressive.

If he wasn't used to it.

"I wonder why Kiku sent me that invitation … especially to this place."

Kiku lives alone in his flat back in town. But from what the Japanese had told him, his family was at the service of the Wangs, a Chinese powerful family that holds grounds in China, Japan, Korea, and now recently America. But why on Earth would Kiku hand him an invitation for tea at the Wang household?

"I knew it would happen one way or another but I really didn't want to get those kind of invitations so quickly. Bloody hell, I should have stayed back in Europe if it were going to be like this! Maybe I should have gone to Australia and stay with Uncle …" The irritated English teen muttered in his breath as he approached the large red doors incrusted with heavy golden locks the size of a fist each.

"I'm supposed to ring or …?"

Before he could even finish his sentence or take a decision, the door creaked wide open and a line of servant bowed inside, all dressed and traditional Chinese servants' clothes. Well, at least it's original.

Arthur walked in and was immediately accosted by none other than his friend Kiku. Although Kiku wasn't wearing a servant's clothing, he was however dressed in a traditional Japanese Yukata. His expression was as serious and cold as ever, although Arthur could feel that he was uncomfortable. In fact, most servants were shivering and fidgeting nervously, none daring to cross eyes with him or even look at him.

"A-Arthur-san … could you please … not be so … Alfa?" Kiku whispered quickly and almost instantly averted his eyes upon reflex.

Arthur's eyes widen and he sighed once more. He had gotten so use to emanating Alfa vibs that it was now a second nature for him. It was his shield and his blood. He really wished he had been born an Alfa. Things would have been so much easier! And he wouldn't be invited to such places! Because Arthur knew exactly what this was about. He could perfectly guess. He just thought it sad that his friend had been forced to invite him like that, and Kiku looked like he hadn't wanted to give him the invitation.

"Sorry." The blonde muttered and tuned down his dominance. Kiku and all the servants seem to be able to breathe again and were shooting him scared and curious glances. Nothing new here.

Kiku smiled weakly at his friend, almost apologetically, before guiding him across the large mansion and into a reception room. He motioned Arthur to one of the many cushioned red seats and vanished out of the room. A few minutes passed until Arthur heard a loud complaining shout ring across the place. He could not understand a word of it and guessed it was Chinese since it sounded different from Japanese (Well, yeah, Arthur had picked up Japanese classes back in Europe and is still working on it now). He heard Kiku's voice speak back and then a cold silence fell.

Arthur frowned, wondering if he should leave now or wait a bit longer. A servant arrived with a set of tea and poured him a cup with a shy smile, averting her eyes each time she met his. She was cute. Her pink dress and flower in her hair really suited her. And from her scent, Arthur guessed she was an Omega like him. But she was so young, maybe even younger than himself? Not by much but still, he thought she should be at school instead of serving in this household. Thanking the girl with a warm smile, he watched her bow, a deep blush across her face, and she almost ran out of the room. Had he embarrassed her? How? Nevermind.

The door clicked open and Kiku finally walked back in followed by a young man who looked like a university student … maybe in his early twenties? He had a fit body with strong muscles but not like Alfred or Ludwig. He was much more agile and slender but Arthur could tell from his movements that this man knew how to fight and was probably practicing martial arts. Having learned some himself, he could recognise the limited movements the man used, how every one of his moves is careful and purposeful. And he had a composure similar to one before a fight. His skin of a beautiful pale, less sickly than Kiku and much more pearly (Kiku should get out more … bad for his health to spend his life indoors on his computer!) and had long raven hair tied in a loose ponytail. His facial features were very Chinese but soft and pleasant to watch. You could almost find a certain femininity to his feline grace and his facial features. His golden eyes were fascinating and transcendent, sharp and mysterious like one of a dragon. This person was truly a magnificent one.

But it hardly fazed the blonde.

Oh sure, the guy was gorgeous and his body looked sexy. His smell was slightly ambiguous but it was definitely one of an Alfa. And Arthur isn't fond of Alfas. At all. Nothing personal but let's just say that he had to deal with bloody Alfas his whole life such that now, you'd need one fucking amazing Alfa to whisk him away or even faze him. And even with that, the supposed Alfa would need to be able to defeat his brother and so far this has been mission impossible!

He watched the Asian, who was the same size as him despite Arthur being younger, as he took a seat opposite to him. The dark haired man sipped his own tea, completely ignoring his guest and pretending to find the wall tapestry so much more interesting. Kiku sighed in exasperation and cleared his throat before finally introducing the two men to each other.

"Arthur-san, this is my master Yao Wang and the heir of the Wang family. Yao-nii, this is my friend Arthur Kirkland."

Yao's eyes flickered distractedly towards the blonde for a second before flicking back to the tapestry of a dragon flying out into space and among the stars. Arthur nodded before shifting his own attention to the tapestry. It was actually worth looking at. And since his host is going to be this rude and unsociable, Arthur thought he might as well enjoy his tea and the rich decorum of the house.

The artwork was amazing and so detailed, it made him wonder how long it had taken for the person to make such a work. He himself is good at sewing and had done a few work points here and there but nothing of this size or level. It was also very traditional in its style, something you wouldn't find in our era but that dates back from before the Great War. The artist who made this must be well informed and he definitely has originality! The golden Chinese dragon curled himself around the frame of the tapestry, circular in its movement and slowly reaching for the centre. The dark starry space in the background showed a depth that you could almost feel like you'd get pulled into this tapestry and lost in space. With comets, nebulas, stars, planets, and galaxies, there also was a large moon and the dragon's front claws seemed to surround it like a ball. It was beautiful.

* * *

When Arthur finally detached his eyes from the tapestry and distractedly looked around the room, he crossed eyes with Yao who was watching him intently. The blonde couldn't help but think that Yao resembled the golden dragon of the tapestry. Maybe it was his eyes?

"I didn't want to meet you." The Chinese bluntly declared.

Arthur shrugged, while Kiku looked as impassive as ever.

"I didn't want to meet you either if it's of any consolation."

Yao's eyes narrowed sharply but he said nothing. Instead he drew out a cigarette that he lit before offering one to Arthur. The blonde nodded and took one.

"I heard you were an Omega. And your name is Kirkland?"

"Everyone seems to make such a big deal over this fact."

"Well, a Kirkland Omega is unheard of. Your family is reputed for only birthing Alfas, or am I wrong?"

"It happens. Occasionally." Arthur frowned, not wishing to discuss anything related to his family with anyone and especially not with a complete stranger. He hadn't even told anything to Feliciano or Francis so he was not about to tell this guy either! His brother would kill him if he did.

Yao seemed to ponder on something but then shook his head.

"You don't come off as an Omega. Your scent. Your posture. Your tone. And your words. They are all Alfa-like."

"I'm often told so." Arthur smirked to himself as he was served another cup of tea by the shy girl dressed in pink. He smiled at her, to thank her, and she ran off just like the first time. Yao watched.

"And your presence is both intimidating and alluring. Like an Alfa. You could probably live your life as an Alfa and nobody would notice."

"They would. Because I am not an Alfa."

"People often mistake me for a Beta and sometimes even for a girl." Yao spoke coldly and frowned at the hidden smile Arthur got.

"I can understand your irritation."  
"I didn't want to meet you but my father suggested me to introduce our family to each other. Since you seem friendly with my cousin."

"Cousin?" Arthur's head snapped up and he glanced towards Kiku who made no movement that he had heard. Yao clicked his tongue at the Japanese's coldness.

"Yes. The Honda is a distant secondary branch of the Wang family. They are also bound to be at the service of the Wang. Kiku is my cousin and we were brought up together so we could almost be called brothers."

"… But he's your servant?"

"Yes." Yao growled. He didn't sound please to have his little brother as a servant. Arthur would be angry too in his place.

"And your reason for telling me this?"

"You need to know your place, Mr Kirkland." Yao declared with an icy tone, his eyes glaring at the blonde.

Oh.

So that's why he looks like he hates me.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from chuckling, causing Yao's frown to deepen and Kiku to watch him anxiously. After his laughter had passed, the English teen smirked at the Asian, sipping his tea slowly and purposefully, almost to make Yao's wait even more frustrating.

"You have your family rules. And I have mine. Frankly, as an Omega I hold more liberties to befriend other Omegas and Betas. Their social background means nothing to my family. You seem so informed in my family, I'm sure you already know: All Omegas and Betas that marry into our Clan are from commoner's background."

"… A policy so ridiculous …"

"If it angers you so much, then change those rules." Arthur stated plain and simple, making Yao's eyes widen.

"What?"

"You are the heir of the Wangs. Once you become Head Alfa, change this rule that forces your own cousins to serve you. Nobody else is stopping you."

"It's a long tradition and the purpose is to protect the Wang!"

"I don't see how enslaving your own blood will protect it in anyway." Arthur spoke darkly and suddenly stood up.

* * *

Yao watched him walk towards the tapestry and run his hand over it gently. Although the Chinese would never admit it, he found the blonde teen particularly attractive. Over the time they had spent in this room talking, the Alfa scent that you first find on Arthur had subsidised and now, Yao could clearly smell the sweet delicious Omega scent that it hid. And the blonde was behaving challengingly and Alfa like but it was not unpleasant. For once, Yao was actually being challenged. Someone had dared to challenge his family rules and even suggested to break them. Yao often wished Kiku would rebel himself but he never does. Yet this complete stranger is suggesting him to end this tradition once he becomes Head Alfa.

"I thought you looked like a dragon, Yao Wang. But I was wrong."

Yao watched the man as he tilted his head sideways and emerald eyes bore into the golden ones.

"You're just a scared little lizard. And you're wasting my time."

Standing up brutally, Yao opened his mouth to shout and yell but his voice fell mute. Arthur's disappointed look was not something he was used to. He's used to fear. He's used to submission. Even his parents don't wish to anger him and Yao is known to throw loud tantrums. But this Omega was looking down on him like he was dirt on his shoes.

"Thank you for the tea. It was delicious. And please pass on my greetings to your parents and family. In regards to your father's suggestion, let him know that if he desires a professional meeting with my Clan, he should refer to my Head Alfa, as I am only an Omega. But you should know that, right?" Arthur smirked, amused.

* * *

It was always the same. People thought they could get to his Clan through him because he's a weak Omega. So when Arthur said he was used to dealing with Alfas, it was not an understatement.

"You talk too much for an Omega." Yao muttered, clenching his fist. He had never been so insulted and he should probably have hit that arrogant blonde by now but he didn't. You don't hit a Kirkland without facing the consequences.

"Maybe so. But you don't talk enough for an Alfa. Accepting things … letting others plan your life … you probably don't have many trusting friends, Wang Yao. Although I may not have many, I do trust my friends." Arthur's eyes flicked to Kiku who was blushing slightly. The blonde smiled and reverted his attention back to Yao.

"This talk has been a complete waste of my time. So please, unless _you_ have a real reason to see me, don't bother calling me over. And with that, I bid you goodbye, Mr Wang." Arthur walked away towards Kiku who expressively walked him to the front door and to his car outside.

Yao was left alone in the room.

He just got brushed off by some mere Omega. And not only that but this Omega told him what nobody else had. Nobody had ever bothered asking for Yao's opinion. They were either ordering him or obeying him. But nobody had bothered to listen to him. To his voice. To his wish. To his desire.

"When I have a real reason …" Yao walked to the window and stared out at the beautiful blonde outside. Something odd caught his eyes: Arthur was smiling warmly to his cousin and even Kiku was showing a small smile on his usually impassive face. But Yao didn't feel jealous. He was actually glad to see his little brother show a smile after so long. But what he didn't understand was why Arthur's smile made him look so … Omega.

"… I think I just found a reason worth speaking to you." The Chinese smirked, not realising that his heart was beating too fast and too loudly.

* * *

"Ve. Ve. Ve. Ve. Ve."

Feliciano walked in circles in front of Kiku's door. Why had nobody answered? Kiku usually never leaves his house unless to go shopping or to school. He wasn't at school and Feliciano had gone shopping with him two days ago with Arthur too. So where is he? And why can't he get hold of Arthur on his mobile?

"Veee … I hope nothing happened to them …"

As he checked his phone once more, Feliciano decided to text Arthur to let him know where he is and ask him to join him. Would Arthur want to? He's been very willing ever since they became friends but Feliciano always feels bad for dragging his new friend along without ever asking for his opinion. But Arthur is the kind to speak out his mind. So if something didn't please him, Feliciano is sure that he would tell him. He would, wouldn't he?

"Well well, lookie here! Are you lost little one?" an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Feliciano looked around in sudden fear. Without Arthur around, he was defenceless. His eyes widen in fear and panic as he watched a group of three men, probably in their twenties, approach him with wide grins. The look in their eyes told it all. They thought he was an Omega and wanted to play around with him. But if he says he's an Alfa they'll laugh and beat him up. That was often what would happen before he started hanging out with Arthur. It's been half a year and most of his past beating injuries were now all gone. He stepped back, scared, and remembering the pain of past beatings, his body closed itself trying to shy away and disappear from existence.

"Hey now! Don't be shy! We won't hurt a cute little Omega like you!"

"Ve … I'm not …"

"Hm? What's that? Did you say something sweetie?" One of the men approached too close to Feliciano that the Italian felt the other's breath on his neck.

"… you smell weird, kid." The man spoke suddenly.

"I … I'm …"

Before Feliciano could speak, he felt his lips get assaulted and large hands grip his sides, pinning him against the wall to Kiku's building. This isn't good …

"You taste weird too …"

"I'M AN ALFA!" Feliciano almost cried … no, in fact, he did cry.

The three aggressors stared at him in disbelief. Then, the one that had kissed him frowned and anger covered his face as he threw Feliciano to the ground violently.

"You gotta be kidding me! I just kissed an Alfa? Ew! Gross!" He started kicking the whining and sobbing Italian who curled himself in a ball. Soon his friends joined in on the beating. All Feliciano could think off as he received hit after hit was how much he wished Arthur was here to save him.

Arthur.

Arthur.

Arthur.

"Arthur …" He whined in a plea.

"Oi. You're in my way. Scram." A deep strong voice that sounded similar to Arthur's spoke up.

Feliciano almost leaped onto the man but he realised, looking up, that this man was not his Arthur … uh? _His_ Arthur?

The man was not as tall as Feliciano's aggressors but he was not short either. He had large shoulders and a strong body-built. Wearing torn jeans, boots, and a black tank top with the A of Anarchy on it, a leather jacket over all, he had scarlet red hair of the same colour as blood and a few piercings and rings on his ears and earlobes. But what really amazed Feliciano was that this man had the same emerald eyes and thick eyebrows as his Arthur. He really should stop saying _his Arthur_. It sounds strange. But not unpleasant.

The man walked up to him, threatening and imposing, his Alfa dominance was so overwhelming it felt even stronger than Arthur's. The three aggressors backed down a few steps, feeling their confidence fall. Although they had the advantage of number, this man made them feel like death coming to drag them to hell.

"Are you deaf? I said: Get the fuck out of my way before I need to bloody beat the crap out of you!" He growled and Feliciano heard a strong accent in his voice.

The three men jumped at the aggressive voice, and without needing more convincing, they ran away as far as possible. The man looked down at the beaten up Italian and kneeled down next to him.

"You okay, lad? They got you pretty bad. You know, Omegas should be careful of punks like them … uh … hold on." The red-haired leaned closer, his face almost touching Feliciano's neck and the Italian held his breath, overwhelmed by the dominance of the other. He was terrified. But the man pulled away soon enough, a confused frown on his face. He was handsome and Feliciano noticed that he resembled Arthur a lot.

"You don't smell Omega. You smell Alfa. What's with you? You can't fight or defend yourself?"

"V-ve, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

The man's green eyes widened before he chuckled of amusement.

"What a pathetic Alfa you are! You're a funny kid! You remind me of someone else who doesn't act like he should."

"FELICIANO!"

Feliciano looked up with a wide and relieved smile. This time he was sure: It's Arthur's voice! But the crimson haired man also looked up and seemed to recognise Arthur too as he watched the blonde walk out a black car and run towards then with a worry-stricken expression.

"Feliciano! Are you alright? What the bloody hell happened?! You're all beat up! Who did this? I'll kill them!"

Pushing past the red-haired man, Arthur kneeled next to his friend and checked him up and down, cursing in his breath about murdering whoever did this. He didn't notice the thoughtful look on the older man's face and jumped as he heard him speak.

"Mind explaining where you're coming from, brat?"

Arthur frowned and Feliciano recognised that dark expression on his face. It's the expression Arthur always has when he talks about his brother.

"There's a time and place for everything, Alistair. I'll tell you after taking care of my friend."

"Your friend? That wimpy Alfa?" Alistair frowned darkly and glared at the Italian. Feliciano felt he was going to die by the hands of the man. He could guess that this man did not want Arthur to hang out with such a weak person as himself.

"I told you not to befriend Alfas without my permission!"

"Look, you're my brother and I _try_ to do as you say but right now, I need to take Feliciano to the hospital!" Arthur shouted back at his … brother?! That's Arthur's brother?!

The one called Alistair snorted in derision and with one movement, he pulled Feliciano over his shoulder and carried him away, followed by a frowning Arthur.

"You're taking him home? I thought you said not to bring anyone home?"

"I know what I said. And you didn't follow my first order so I don't see why now you feel like being an obedient little Omega, brat."

"Wanker."

"Love you too."

Feliciano could only blink in confusion as he was carried away and into the black car and driven towards a less high class area and more common neighbourhood, at the other end of town. Did Arthur live so far away from school? He had never bothered asking his friend and Arthur had never mentioned it before.

The drive was quiet and Feliciano felt the electrical tension between the two brothers. The driver, an Indian looking man was smiling pleasantly as if nothing was wrong in the world. If Feliciano wasn't so sure that Arthur is an Omega, he would have mistaken this for a prelude to a dominance fight between Alfas.

Ve! Arthur's brother is scary!


	10. C - Clan

**Chapter IX – C for Clan**

_The drive was quiet and Feliciano felt the electrical tension between the two brothers. The driver, an Indian looking man was smiling pleasantly as if nothing was wrong in the world. If Feliciano wasn't so sure that Arthur is an Omega, he would have mistaken this for a prelude to a dominance fight between Alfas._

_Ve! Arthur's brother is scary!_

* * *

Alistair Kirkland glared at his blonde brother's reflection through his window. After what had happened the last time, he thought Arthur would be wise enough not to go around flirting with bloody Alfas! Okay, this one is a wimp but he could still be a potential danger for his wee baby brother! Why can't Arthur see that?! There is no way in Hell that Alistair is allowing some random Alfa to befriend his brother!

The car stopped suddenly in front of an average house in an average neighbourhood. Feliciano blinked in surprise. He thought Arthur's family, being so important and all, would be living in the high bourgeois areas of town, like himself. He imagined a grand mansion suited for Arthur's social class. But no. It's just a normal house. In fact, it would seem almost small for the number of people it contained.

Although it seems small from the outside …

Feliciano was dragged unceremoniously towards the house by a very irritated Alistair. As they were about to walk inside the house, the door flew open and a man walked out, bumping into the red head.

"Al! Hey! I was looking for you! Where've you been, man?"

"In town." Alistair grunted, not in the mood to be nice with anyone right now, not even his best friend.

Matthias Kohler laughed at how pissed his friend was then he noticed the odd Italian the red head Kirkland was dragging and behind him … Matthias' smile widened even more, almost reaching his ears as he noticed the blonde Kirkland.

"Arty! You're here too! Having a brother bonding time with Alistair?"

"Do you want to be buried or incinerated?" Both Arthur and Alistair spoke in synch, deadly threat in their green eyes that made Feliciano pray he could vanish from existence. But Matthias only chuckled.

"Well seeing how you guys are still on the same wave-length, I don't think you need bonding moments! So how've you been Arty? How's your new school? Made any awesome friends? Got into fights lately? Oh, do you need me to help tutor you or something?"

"Matthias … if you don't stop leeching over my brother, I will personally dig your grave." Alistair threatened and walked inside the house, feeling that his friend would not risk his bluff. Because it wasn't a bluff.

Matthias sighed in resignation but kept smiling to the younger teen. Of course, he had known Arthur and his Clan his whole life. But since a year ago, he started to notice how cute Arthur was. Until now, he had always been protective of Arthur and considered him as a younger brother like Lukas. As a Kohler and the future head of the Kohler clan, Matthias had been separated from his own siblings at the age of ten. Now, they got back together but the gap of losing them for so long had been strain full on him. For ten years he had been forbidden to approach his family back in Sweden and stayed in Denmark with his father. Well, he'd often go on monthly trips to Britain to see the Kirklands and that's how he became best friends with Alistair (as they both are of the same age: 20) and he loved to take care of Arthur. It was a way for him to not feel too heavily the loss of his younger brothers. Frankly, even now, he feels like a complete stranger with his brothers. Lukas is so cold and won't even talk to him, and Berwald is plainly ignoring him or arguing with him. They do not get along at all. Even little Emile is shy around him and doesn't trust him. So Arthur had been like a little brother to replace the ones he had lost.

Until a year ago.

A year ago is when he started to realise that Arthur smelled really nice. That Arthur looked really cute especially when wearing his older brothers' clothes that are slightly too big for him. That Arthur's voice is really soft and music to listen to. That his lips look so delicious that Matthias wished he could taste them. And then, he realised that he felt more than just brotherly love towards his best friend's brother. Problem is … his best friend is an extremely over-protective older brother. There is no way Alistair will let anybody date Arthur. Not just Alistair. Most of Arthur's older brothers would kill anyone who dares to make a move on the blonde. Because not only is Arthur their little brother but he's also the only blood Omega of the Kirkland Clan. Something unheard of. And his clan is especially protective of him.

Even someone from the Kohler family, the only family having a partnership with the Kirklands, is not getting a free pass to them. Matthias could only watch over Arthur but never lay hands on him. It was painful but that's the rules you need to follow if you want to stay friends with the Kirklands. So all he could do was smile and try to get closer to Arthur little by little.

"Matthias, stop bothering Arthur, we're leaving." Came the cold serious voice of Berwald.

Arthur looked up at the two Northern brothers as they glared hatefully at each other. Honestly, it was sad that they got separated when they were young … he was lucky to have been surrounded by his siblings …

"Oi! Brat! Are you waiting for Christmas or what? Get inside!" Alistair's voice boomed across the house, making Arthur cringe.

Scratch that. Living with his siblings is hell!

"Coming." Arthur mumbled as he walked passed Matthias and Berwald.

The two blonde watched his back for a while before they both left the house, still glaring at one another. The Kohlers often visit the Kirklands and their families are really close but if the Kirklands chose to live in the not-so-praised area of town, the Kohler were back at the high rich end of town. Like every other big family. Berwald and Lukas even go to the same school as Arthur. And it won't be long before Emile goes there too. For the Kirklands, only Arthur is in High School and his younger sister still in middle school like Emile.

* * *

Alistair dropped the shivering Italian in a seat in the living room before he shouted across the house:

"CLAN MEETING! LIVING ROOM! NOW!"

It took a few minutes, some complaints and grumbles but soon enough most of the Kirklands had been gathered in the living room. The big living room. The really big living room.

In that really small house.

Under the many watchful pairs of emeralds Feliciano could only mutter in a confused breath:

"Ve … it's … bigger on the inside."

It was. The house is much bigger on the inside than it seems from the outside. It needs to be considering how many people live in it:

A short man who looked younger than he is (he's in his 70s but looks in his early 50s) with bloody crimson hair like Alistair and a thick beard, the same thick eyebrows and emerald eyes as everyone here, with a bulky body covered in cuts and scars that made Feliciano wonder how he got them, spoke first, seated in the odd green chair of the room where most of the decoration was in red tones and gold. The man was missing an eye and his black eye-patch reminded Feliciano of a pirate … or was it his creepy cruel grin?

"What have you brought us here, lad? You didn't summon a meeting for that! Who is he anyway?" The man drew out a glass and bottle of rum from nowhere and started drinking it like water.

"Arthur's Alfa friend." Alistair spat angrily and the room fell silent, all eyes darted towards Arthur.

The blonde rolled his eyes in irritation. The stench of dominance would make any normal person faint. Normal, considering how many Alfas were gathered together and how furious they all were now. An Omega like himself would not even be conscious anymore, let alone glare at them challengingly!

"I know what you're all thinking! Hell, I hate Alfas usually! So don't start lecturing me! Feliciano is my friend and if you've got a problem with that, then go ahead and stop me!"

Nobody dared.

Not because they couldn't. It's because they wouldn't. If most families submit their Omegas and force them to obedience, the Kirklands have a different policy. For them, the Omegas are to be treated with care and never be forced to anything. Now usually, Omegas don't ask for much and try not to trouble their Alfas, so that works fine. It's harder when your Omega has a hot-temper, talks back, and acts even more Alfa than them! And that is Arthur.

* * *

A short woman with blazing fiery long hair braided beautifully and reaching to her ankles, wearing black leather all over and looking more like she was about to jump on a bike and rob a bank, with a beauty that was breath-taking and the same emerald eyes as everyone, spoke as she approached the blonde. She circled her slender arms around his waist (he's taller than her) and caressed his cheeks tenderly, a worried frown on her face, her eyebrows were tick too but more feminine and less impressive than the males. She had gorgeous curves making her body extremely desiring. And her scent was definitely one of an Alfa.

"Sweetie … are you sure this person won't hurt you? I won't judge but I only want to know you'll be safe." She spoke so kindly and with a beautiful singing voice. Feliciano now knew where Arthur got his good looks from, this must be his mother.

"Yes mum, I know. Don't worry. I trust him! And you know …" Arthur shot a hesitant glance at his friend, almost seeking his permission to talk. Feliciano blinked, not understanding.

"He's not like other Alfas."

Eh?

Oh!

It's true! Alistair earlier hadn't seemed angry because he was weak and pathetic. He had growled in anger because Arthur had been friends with an Alfa. They were actually taking him for one of those scary Alfas?

"Ve! I … I … I'm a freak Alfa!" Feliciano babbled, and Arthur face-palmed.

Everyone else turned to the Italian, as if they suddenly remembered his existence. Two men approached him threateningly with a strong dominant aura that made the Italian sob and coward away, surprising everyone. His Omega-like reaction was … shocking to say the least.

One of the two men was really short but bulky and strong with a broad body. He had ginger hair like the mother and emerald eyes like all. A scar ran down the left side of his face, next to his eyes, and he wore casual jeans and T-shirt. He looked about 23. The other one, younger, looked like he just came out of school so maybe 18 or 19. He had brown hair with copperish highlights in them. Very fluffy and long that they fell in his eyes slightly and reminded Feliciano of a sheep's wool. He wore a thick black jumper with a red dragon on it. He was taller than the ginger but not as tall at Alistair and he was less aggressive. He seemed more layback and calm, his scent was not as overwhelming but Feliciano sensed that it was only because he was holding back.

Then there was the young girl who looked just like her mother only in a younger version and with her hair shorter. She was standing proudly next to another teen with blond fluffy hair. She looked like she was 14 or 15, and was glaring holes in the Italian. She's definitely an Alfa too. Finally the 14 year old looking blonde was similar to the brown haired but with shorter hair, and a kinder calmer expression compared to all the angry Alfas. He was the only none Alfa except for Arthur. He was too far for Feliciano to distinguish his scent, especially among all the overwhelming Alfa scents around.

* * *

"What do you mean, boy?" The old man drinking suddenly asked and Feliciano noticed his dominance was the strongest. He is probably the head-Alfa.

Bowing his head in submission instantly, the Italian stuttered his answer, shaking in fear.

"I-I am an Alfa b-but e-everyone s-says I behave l-like an O-O-Omega, S-sir!"

The man watched him, his smirk curled up, making him even scarier.

"Oh I see! So you're like our little Arty! I understand now! But you still can't be friends with him!" His voice was not scolding or even angry but it felt like Feliciano had been stabbed. Was it because of his aura? No … it was due to his words: He can't be friends with his Arthur.

_He can't be friends …_

"PLEASE!" The Italian cried out suddenly and even Arthur watched him in surprise. The blonde was going to challenge his grandfather but the Italian had suddenly spoken up, all fear vanishing from his voice and for the first time, Arthur felt like he was looking at an Alfa-like Feliciano.

And it didn't scare him. Or make him feel threatened. Or angry.

He felt simply … safe? This is odd.

The grandfather's gaze narrowed warningly on the bowing Italian, but now, Feliciano suddenly dropped to his knees. Such a pathetic position for an Alfa … that boy is one of his kind indeed. But he is not suited for Arthur. Not at all.

"PLEASE SIR! I WANT TO STAY FRIENDS WITH ARTHUR! PLEASE!" Feliciano felt tears roll down his cheeks, luckily he had his forehead against the floor and nobody could see. Even if they could, he didn't care. He just could not lose Arthur! His first real friend! The only person who made him feel that being an Alfa was not something he should feel ashamed of! That it was ok to be different! That he had the right to live however he wished! He needed Arthur! He couldn't imagine never seeing him again! His chest hurt just thinking about it!

"Raise your head, boy. In this house, Alfas only bow to their mate and nobody else."

"SI!" Feliciano jumped to his feet and stood up straight almost in a military fashion (maybe the training with Gilbert and Ludwig had not been complete waste? Or maybe he's just scared!).

The grandfather chuckled in amusement and extended his hand to the Italian, confusing the other.

"I'm the Head Alfa of the Kirkland Clan, Merwin Arthur Kirkland. You can call me Merwin. What is your name boy?"

"V-ve … F-Feliciano … V-V- Vargas …" The Italian barely whispered in family name but it was enough for everyone to hear and stare with shocked wide eyes. Soon enough the attention switched back to Arthur, who was again face-palming. Now, he's in trouble!

"… You've got high-class taste, Arty, I'll give you that." Merwin chuckled.

"He's a freaking Vargas?!" Alistair bellowed though he wasn't that much angry but just very very concerned for his brother.

"So what if he is? It's not like you can choose your family!" Arthur snapped back acidly.

Feliciano jumped at the words. Sometimes he had wished he would have been born in a different family. People always looked down on him because he was not a good Alfa … no, not a good Vargas. It's not like he chose to be a freak! It's not like he chose to be born a Vargas! It's not like he had wished for any of this!

"True. Arthur's right. No matter where he comes from, what really counts is who he is." Merwin nodded, speaking just as conversional as before, barely disturbed.

"Now tell me Arthur … how's school?" The grandfather suddenly changed topic.

"Uh … pretty good, I guess."

Merwin smiled and kept asking odd questions.

"How many more friends do you have?"

"Aside from Feliciano … there's this Japanese guy called Kiku … actually I met him through Feliciano."

"And your grades?"

"Top in most. Crap in cooking. But Feliciano really helps me out in this."

"How's sport with the Alfas?"

"Easy. They're all just a bunch of arrogant wankers. They think I'm an Alfa. I'm partnered with Feliciano so that he doesn't get troubled by the other Alfas."

"And your teachers?"

"Just teachers. Cooking teacher's an idiot since he let Francis be our tutor and him and Feliciano are making me crazy in the kitchen!"

"Ve! But Arturo, you kept burning everything!"

"I know! Why can't I just give up cooking?!"

"Ve! Ve! But your cake was really good that last time! It was actually edible!"

"I'm not sure that's a real compliment." Arthur sighed and suddenly remembered that he was being interrogated by his grandfather before going on a tangent with his friend.

Merwin was watching the two with gleaming emerald eyes and a malicious smile. He clapped his hands, meaning he had come to a decision. As Head-Alfa, his word is law and nobody will go against it.

Usually.

Maybe.

"Alright. I'm satisfied. Arthur you can befriend this little Vargas but on the condition that you match all your classes to his. That way you'll have an Alfa around you in every class!"

Everybody stared at the grinning man as if he had grown an extra-head for what seems like hours.

As Head-Alfa, his word is law and others will abide by it.

Usually.

Potentially.

When in a good mood.

Actually, not really.

Mostly not.

Not at all.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" All three of Arthur's older brothers roared in fury at their grandfather. And thus started the _real Clan meeting_! The one with the arguing, fighting, disagreeing, punching, kicking, and plain stubbornness.

Lovely family!


	11. F - Family

**Chapter X – F for Family**

"_YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" All three of Arthur's older brothers roared in fury at their grandfather. And thus started the real Clan meeting! The one with the arguing, fighting, disagreeing, punching, kicking, and plain stubbornness._

_Lovely family!_

* * *

"Oh! So you boys have a better idea, do you?" Merwin asked, gulping down another glass of rum and frowning at his now empty bottle.

"You cannot be serious about this, grandpa! The last time Arthur got close to an Alfa …" The ginger haired boy spoke harshly before suddenly silencing and glaring at the Italian, remembering that there were non-family members present in the room.

"Patrick, shut up! That's not even the point! Since when do you let random Alfas get close to our omegas without testing them first?" The brown haired one spoke next.

"Now, now, William, you know that Arthur is technically our only Omega and I'm not sure he enjoys being babysat."

"Then don't pin him an Alfa on his back! Especially not this one! Do you have any idea how pathetic he is?!" Alistair growled, lifting his hands up in the air in exasperation. He sharply turned to the Italian, making Feliciano jump, but his stare was not threatening.

"No offense, but you're too weak to protect my brother. I won't allow just anyone to be his mate!"

"V-V-Ve!" Feliciano felt a sudden blush invade his face as he didn't know how to respond. Since when did they ever mention mating?! Arthur and him … _together_?! That would be just too odd! Wouldn't it?

"For the love of …! Alistair! I am not planning to have him as my mate! He's just my friend!"

"Well he better be because if it ever gets further than that, you have to report to me, understood?!"

"Just because you're next in line for Head-Alfa doesn't give you the right to decide who my future partner will be!"

"Sorry to break your little dream but it does give me the right to do so, sweetheart! Now quit whining or we'll end up with the same fuck up as last time! Do you want me to come and save your sorry arse again?!"

Arthur gritted his teeth and bit back his snapping reply. He and Alistair glared at each other as they usually do whenever they start talking to each other. Somehow, they just can't stop themselves from arguing. Maybe it's because Arthur is an Omega and Alistair his future Head-Alfa. Or maybe it's just because Arthur is the younger brother and Alistair is older. Or it could simply be because they both have a terrible temper and are equally stubborn.

"Past issues aside … I would like to explain my point to all of you before you start rioting my decision." Merwin coughed as he brought back attention to himself. He had gone to fetch another bottle of alcohol in the meantime. The old man turned to Alistair and Arthur, forcing them to stop glaring at each other and to listen to their Head-Alfa.

"Arthur … I was curious on how you perceived this friend of yours. Interestingly, you spoke his name in each answer you gave to my questions. From that, I understand that you are quite close to him. If I believe he is no harm to you, I will not stop you from befriending him. Now, from what I witnessed, he is harmless and seems to care about you enough to challenge my word. That is quite interesting."

Feliciano paled as he remembered the way he had shouted and contested Merwin's decision earlier.

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! I just really want to stay friends with Arturo! I promise I won't hurt Arturo! And I am not going to mate with him either because I think Arturo should get a better mate than me anyway! Ve! I promise I won't tell my grandpa so please don't make me stop be friends with Arturo!" The Italian broke into sobs under the confused sets of emeralds.

Seriously … that's an Alfa?

Arthur sighed but a smile curled his lips as he went to pat his friend's shoulder and whispered in his ears, successfully calming the crying Italian. He then looked back at his grandfather, waiting for him to continue.

"His Omega behaviour aside, I think he seems like a nice enough lad! So I'm fine with it. The only rule is: if you ever think of going beyond the stage of friends, you will have to follow Alistair's decision. You know that, don't you Arthur?"

"Of course I do! I told you I'm not …"

"Then everything's fine! Now, I'm out of rum! Fiona, be a dear and go get me another bottle?"

"Get it yourself, old man!" The ginger haired girl snapped with arms crossed and a pouting face.

"Dad, you're not going to get yourself wasted this early in the day." Arthur's mum frowned at the old man scoldingly then her eyes turned to the quiet blonde in the corner.

"James, be a dear and get your grandfather out and away from the rum!"

"Oi! Bridget! I'm Head-Alfa! You should listen to my orders! Listen to your daddy!"

"Grandpa, let's go out for a walk and clear that rum out of your system."

"I don't fucking need a walk! I'm not a senile bastard, you little git!"

"Yes, yes, we know dad! Now go!" Arthur's mum barked, effectively scaring everyone and even Merwin that he would hurriedly skip to the door accompanied by a smirking James.

* * *

The woman sighed but as soon as her father was out of the house, all of her children (counting Arthur out) turned to her and started to contest Merwin's decision. Arthur rolled his eyes as he saw even his younger sister Fiona join in. Great … just what he needs.

"Mum! You can't agree with Grandpa!"

"The old man doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Arty could get in trouble again!"

"If we let one Alfa in, others will come along!"

"I'm right here you know …" Arthur hissed in his breath. He hated the way his family had a tendency to talk about him as if he's not here even when he's in the room with them. Bloody Alfas think they can rule his bloody life! News flash: Ain't gonna happen!

"ENOUGH!" Bridget howled and silenced everyone, making Feliciano jump and coward behind Arthur. She noticed this and smiled apologetically to the Italian, walking towards him and her blonde son.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, dear! You seem like such a good lad … I'll let you befriend my son but …"

Her smirk turned suddenly evil and Feliciano swore he would not have been surprised to see her eyes glow.

"_But if you hurt him in anyway, it will be hell to pay~_."

The Italian gulped, feeling he might faint any minute. The overwhelming Alfa auras of all the Kirklands was just on the brink of driving him insane. How can such monsters exist?

"Oi, mum, guys, stop scaring him." Arthur spoke and instantly, the threatening aura of the room dropped back down, allowing Feliciano to breathe again.

"Oh! Sorry pumpkin! I didn't mean to scare your friend … much!" Bridget smirked maliciously, she hardly looked sorry at all.

"Now, how about we introduce ourselves to Arthur's new friend! I'm Arthur's mother, Bridget Kirkland! Pleasure to meet you Feli-dear!"

"V-ve … pleasure …" Feliciano squeaked but hid back behind Arthur instantly making the woman chuckle. It was cute to see omegas act so shy and innocent … even if this guy is actually an Alfa. Sometimes she wishes her little Arthur would also act a bit more Omega from time to time. Guess being brought up in this household makes it impossible.

"No need to be shy, sweetie! I know! Let's have some tea! I'll go make some, in the meantime, you boys play nice with our guest!"

* * *

Feliciano heard the long and tensed silence that followed for god knows how long. He didn't dare look despite his curiosity and kept his face hidden in Arthur's back. Suddenly, he heard a loud heavy sigh and saw Alistair drop himself in a seat.

"Have it your way, brat! Don't come whining to me later!"

"That won't happen." Arthur spoke back coldly but for some reason he was smiling broadly.

The others seem to take that as the end of the discussion and all had to accept more or less the fact that Arthur would be friends with an Alfa called Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano screamed like a girl when he suddenly got surprised by Fiona's face looking around behind Arthur at him. She grinned maliciously and started to laugh at his reaction.

"You're right! He's really weird! Hiya! I'm Fiona! I'm still in middle school, 14 years old. If you make my big brother sad, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to this guy's dragon pet!" She pointed at the brown haired boy, her innocent grin and cheery tone did not match her words at all. Wait, what … a _dragon_?!

"I'm William. And it won't be just your balls that'll be fed to my pet if I hear my little brother got hurt." He spoke in a passive tone, his eyes calm and distant as he sat down too and put on his earphones.

"Don't take them too seriously! I'm Patrick, by the way, the oldest!" A laughing voice and a friendly hand patted Feliciano's shoulder. Turning around, the Italian saw the ginger haired brother.

"They're just teasing you! We wouldn't do that if you betrayed our trust and threatened our brother's happiness." His smile was honest and slightly calmed down the Italian … not for long. "We'd do a lot worse!"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt Feliciano shiver and sob in his shirt, clenching it for dear life. Great … his family is really the worse when it comes to social interactions. Finally, Alistair looked up and caught eye with the Italian. Feliciano gulped as he almost felt the other's intense green gaze bore a hole in him but there was no hatred in his eyes. The pride and dominance in his manner was so evident that it was no surprise that this man was the next Head Alfa in line, despite his young age.

"I'm Alistair. Second brother after Patrick. Heir to Head-Alfa. And Arthur's guardian after Grandpa. You understand what I'm saying?"

Feliciano stopped crying and nodded. Oh yes. He understood very well. If he were to be afraid of someone besides the Head-Alfa grandfather, that would be the next in line: who happens to be Arthur's over-protective brother. Yippee!

Alistair nodded then allowed a warm smile on his lips as he motioned the last two standing people in the room to take a seat. Arthur nodded back and guided Feliciano to the seat next to him. The watchful stares of the emeralds seemed to not be threatening anymore but filled with curiosity and excitement. For them, Feliciano was like a polar opposite version of Arthur and it was ironic that the two would get along so well!

"So Pasta boy! What do you want? Tea? Coffee?"

"V-ve! Um Coffee p-please?"

"Fiona, go get him coffee!"

"Patrick, be useful for once, go get the coffee!"

"William, you fetch the damn coffee!"

"Alistair, if you want coffee, try getting it yourself."

"I don't! _He_ bloody wants the fucking coffee! So one of you bastards get it!"

"Why? Because big scary Head-Alfa can't move his lazy arse?"

"If we're talking about lazy arses, Will here holds the record!"

"Patrick, being the oldest doesn't give you the right to disobey the Head."

"Right, because everyone here bloody listens to the damn Head!"

"Oi! Sure, the old man is a fucked up drunken bastard but he's still …"

"Aye what?"

"Nah, forget it. Even I can't think of a good reason to respect him anymore."

"Oi, boys, what about the coffee?"

"If you're so worried go get it, Fiona! You're a girl, right?"

"You want to be a eunuch?"

"If I hear something break, I'm killing all of you!" Bridget's voice called from the kitchen.

"Mum! Bring some coffee too!" All children spoke in unison only to be answered by the shouts of the woman.

"I'm not a damn maid, I'm your bloody mother! Show more respect! And if you want coffee come and make your bloody coffee!"

* * *

Arthur rolled his eyes at the typical scene his siblings were causing. And now his mother had joined in. Soon he even heard James and Grandpa Merwin walk back in and of course someone was smart enough to slip a mean (but true) insult at the old man and got him all worked up again. James came to sit quietly next to Arthur and Feliciano. He was a beta so he didn't need to join on those family bonding moments. Although, truth be told he often joined anyway, and usually Arthur is among the ones to start the bloody fight.

"Hi. I'm James. I'm a beta, unlike the others. I'm Arthur's cousin from Australia. Nice to meet you, mate." He smiled at the Italian who felt like there was at least one sane person in this clan.

"Ve! Nice to meet you too! I've got another beta friend! He's Japanese and called Kiku! And … Arturo!"

The Italian's attention suddenly switched to the exasperated blonde.

"Yes, Feliciano?"

"Your family is scary."

"Yeah, they are … sorry about that."

"It's ok! Now I know why Arturo is so scary too!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Ve … yes?"

Arthur chuckled at his friend's cluelessness and ruffled the Italian's hair like he always does. It's just the usual gesture but … this time, Feliciano blushed slight pink at the touch and he felt his heart beat faster. Why? Why was he suddenly feeling nervous to look Arthur in the eye?

Reluctant as he was … he had to wonder … why had Arthur not found a mate yet? Usually at this age, it was unusual for people to not have mates or at least a girlfriend or boyfriend. He never had one but … had Arthur? Had he had a relationship before?

Why did Feliciano's heart feel so unsettled suddenly?


	12. S - Stalker

**Chapter XI – S for Stalker**

After meeting Arthur's clan, Feliciano got invited over for dinner more than once to the Kirkland household. Today was no exception.

"Feli-dear! Lovely to see you! Come in! Come in! Honey! Arthur and Feliciano are here!"

Feliciano was literally dragged by the brute force of Bridget Kirkland. She may be in her late 40s but she had the look and energy of a woman in her 20s. Plus the strength of a Hulk. Basically pretty much like most of the Kirkland Alfas … meaning almost everyone in the house.

Merwin Arthur Kirkland is the head Alfa and the "Old man" of the family. He drinks too much since the death of his wife, and his looks remind Feliciano of a pirate of old times … like in Peter Pan.

Bridget Rose Kirkland is Merwin's oldest daughter (one of his three daughters and he also has two sons). She's the scariest Alfa in the household (even her father doesn't talk back to her when she's pissed). And is the mother of (in birth order) Patrick Ryan Kirkland, Alistair Scott Kirkland, William Connor Kirkland, Arthur Elisabeth Kirkland (as the only Omega, his parents thought it better to give him a feminine middle name which happens to also be Merwin's deceased wife's name – Arthur is named after both his grandparents – Bridget wanted a girl and to name her Elisabeth but she got Arthur), Fiona Marjory Kirkland, and lastly Peter Pan Kirkland (yeah, they really called him that … Peter hates his name – even though it is actually based on the Pagan god Pan). On a visit from Australia and living with them for a year is James Dean Kirkland, Arthur's Australian cousin from Sydney. James also has an older brother Jack who occasionally comes to visit.

* * *

"Feliciano, welcome back! Thank you for accepting our invitation!" A tall man (because most Kirkland are not tall but the reason why Arthur and Alistair are taller than their siblings is because of this man's blood in their veins) with dark brown hair, a thick beard, and peaceful ocean blue eyes walked out of the kitchen holding a pot of soup.

Feliciano beamed brightly at the unusually calm man. His peaceful aura had already settled down the over-active temper of Mrs Kirkland.

"Buon giorno Mr Kirkland! I love coming when you cook!"

Edward Wallace Kirkland smiled. As a Beta marrying into the Kirkland clan, Edward was forced to take on Bridget, his wife's family name. He didn't mind. And ironically enough, his word is the ruling one in this household since Bridget, as an Alfa would never force her will on her partner. In Kirkland tradition, Alfas are to protect and respect their mates. Betas and especially Omegas are highly well treated in the clan, unlike in other families where people ignore them or assume they are just inferior people. The curse of only having Alfas does make one reflect on the importance of other races.

"Dad, I got another one …" Arthur sighed as he followed suite inside the living room where everyone was already gathered.

Edward turned to his son just in time to see Arthur get tackled by … a mini-Arthur. Feliciano was always in awe when he saw Peter, Arthur's 10 year old little brother. He was so cute! Exactly like a younger version of his friend! With the same blonde hair, the same eyebrows, the same cute pout and scolding frown … the only difference would be their eyes. If Arthur had the same emerald eyes as most Kirklands, Peter had inherited his father's ocean blue eyes. And just like everyone else, Peter is an Alfa. Because he's so young, he still can't impose his dominance yet on others but he often tries to gain Arthur's attention by surprising him, jumping on him and playing pranks on him.

"Jerk! You promised you'd help me with homework!"

"Peter! Get off me, I'm talking to dad! I'll help you later, just give me a break, brat!"

Peter pouted and huffed but let go of his older sibling. Just like other Alfas in the clan, he knew the rules that he should be careful with Omegas. But he's too young to fully understand the implications of this and really only does what Arthur tells him because … he's his older brother.

That's another thing Feliciano noticed: Family here actually does have a meaning. They may be called a clan, but their family bonds are much stronger than his or other families. Race means nothing. It's really as if they all were just equal human beings. Arguing all the time, but that's what families do, right? They piss you off!

"Fine! I'll go and play with Feli! Feli! Feli! You brought me another manga?"

"Ve! Yes! My friend Kiku just gave me that one that recently came out in Japan and he translated it for me!"

"Let's read! I want to read it now!"

"But we were going to have dinner …" Feliciano interrupted himself and frowned as he noticed Arthur talking with a very serious face to his father. But what worried him was Merwin and Alistair's presence listening to them.

Arthur's emerald eyes flicked to the side and he briefly crossed eyes with the chocolate orbs of the Italian. Smiling at his friend, it seemed like Arthur was trying to reassure him. Edward nodded and suddenly called everyone for dinner. Soon, this little anomaly would escape Feliciano's mind as he got distracted by little Peter seeking his attention.

* * *

_**Two weeks later …**_

"… Yeah. Another one." Arthur sighed heavily and absently listened to the furious rant of Alistair over his mobile. In his free hand, he kept turning around and looking at the sunflower that some mysterious bastard thought clever to leave on his desk.

A stalker at school. Terrific.

It had been going on for nearly a month now and at first it was just random notes that Arthur would ignore. Of course he had to report to Alistair and Merwin, but aside from his brother's exaggerated paranoia, nothing to worry. Until he started getting presents: Chocolates, little soft toys, flowers. Mostly flowers. And always the same for some reason: a sunflower.

Arthur likes flowers and gardening but even he got crept out by this weird obsession. With a sigh, he threw the flower in a nearby bin and waited at the gate for Feliciano to finish changing from sport so they could walk home together. He wasn't scared of some random stalker or secret admirer. He's confident he can deal with anything … except maybe his wanker of a brother. But anything outside of his family, he is confident that nothing can bother him or threaten him. But as a habit, he walks Feliciano back to his home in case the Italian gets attacked like last time. He didn't know why but when Arthur had seen Feliciano's beaten up body, he had been so afraid it was almost irrational. He knew the Italian wouldn't be seriously injured for something like that, he is an Alfa after all. His body should naturally be able to endure much heavier injuries. And his brother had been with him. But still, Arthur felt shivers of anxiousness run down him every time he remembers this.

Is this normal? Sure, he should be concerned for his friend but … that much?

Arthur shook his head. It's probably due to the fact that Feliciano is such a dependant person and constantly gets in trouble that he feels so strongly concerned and protective of him. It must be that. What else could it be?

* * *

Feliciano jumped out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed. He didn't want to make Arthur wait for too long. The blonde had found another one of those weird flowers on his desk once again. Of course, Feliciano had been told by Arthur about this when they both walked in the class to find a bouquet of sunflowers. And the next day a box of chocolates. And the next a bottle of vodka. Vodka? Really? I mean, wine, maybe, but vodka? Is that even romantic in any way? If it were him, Feliciano could think of so many romantic things he would do for Arthur … The Italian froze as he was about to pull on a shirt.

_Romantic._

Why would he want to be romantic with Arthur? What's with those weird thoughts he's been having lately? It's infuriating! He can't even change at the same time as Arthur anymore because he feels weird in the way he often stares at the blonde's body. Arthur has a nice body. It's normal to stare at it.

If he were an Alfa thinking about his Omega.

Feliciano ran frustrated hands through his hair and jumped straight back in the shower, running icy cold water over himself to cool down his confused mind. Why was this happening? It's become more and more frequent recently. Feliciano was afraid of his change in behaviour towards his friend. Arthur is his best friend! He couldn't, _shouldn't_ be having such thoughts! Besides, even if he were to feel … _hypothetically_, if he were to feel more than just friendship … which he doesn't! But if he were … there is no guaranty that Arthur would reciprocate the feelings. It's a wild goose chase doomed to fail! He shouldn't even feel this or think this! What is wrong with him?!

Walking out of the shower, Feliciano dully walked back to his clothes and pulled on his wrinkled shirt, not bothering to dry himself and not having realised that he had showered (2nd shower) with his trousers still on. He was soaked. But his mind didn't register much aside from the disastrous situation he was dragging himself into.

And now, Arthur has some weird guy sending him presents! And it made him angry. Why did it make him angry? Feliciano never gets angry. So why did he want to burn those flowers? Why did he want to yell at the whole school to stay the hell away from his friend? Why did he hate the fact that someone was watching at _his_ Arthur with such impure thoughts in mind?

By now, Feliciano had given up in stopping to think "_his Arthur_". So long as he doesn't say it out loud, he should be fine. Reading minds is not possible, right? He hoped so! The Italian finished packing his stuff, he was alone in the changing rooms so he didn't need to worry about others after him, and was about to walk out and lock the door but instead, he felt someone push him back inside and shut the door lock.

Shit … and his phone battery had just run out … how is he going to tell Arthur?

* * *

Arthur shuffled his feet, listening to very loud rock music through his earphones, ignoring the many stares he was receiving from other students leaving school. Fact is: Now, everyone knew he was an Omega and most people didn't care. Other Omegas and Betas would constantly eye him with blushing faces and envious stares. Arthur hated it so much he just plainly ignored them all. He is not interested in other Omegas! Fuck those wankers! But he's not interested in Alfas either. He hates Alfas (except Feliciano). Mainly because he hates the way they treat Omegas and even more so the way they treat him! Just because he's different, Alfas feel threatened by him and try to impose their dominance. In fact, every Alfa would dream to force a Kirkland to submission. Well, too bad, this ain't going to happen!

Alfas are arrogant gits. That's the conclusion Arthur came to after being surrounded by Alfas his whole life (and he's not talking about his family, even though they are gits too).

"Feliciano is taking his time … maybe I should go check on him." The blonde mumbled, glancing at his watch. He didn't have time to reach the sport's changing room than he was accosted by a tall silver haired Alfa wearing a freaking winter coat like he was going to the North Pole for Christmas, with deep purple eyes and an odd childish smile that sent shivers of unsettlement down Arthur's spine.

"You're Arthur, da? I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time. Did you like my sunflowers?"

He really hates Alfas.

* * *

Feliciano caught his breath painfully as he got slammed into a wall and pinned by his neck. Electric blue eyes glared at him behind squared glasses. Behind Alfred, Feliciano noticed Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert and even his own brother. Although Lovino was not glaring, he didn't look like he would stop his friends from doing whatever they wanted to Feliciano.

"Who is it?" Alfred hissed threateningly.

Feliciano coughed and felt he would soon run out of air. He tried answering but a weak whisper was all he could manage.

"Who … what …?"

"Arthur's lover?! Who the fuck is it?"

Feliciano's mind went blank. Arthur's … lover? Did Arthur have something like that? But the last time he asked, Arthur had told him that he wasn't interested in anyone.

"Arthur … doesn't have …"

"Do NOT lie to me!" Alfred growled, slamming Feliciano harder against the wall then sending him flying across the room, where the Italian hit his head against the shower's edge. At least now he could breathe but his head was aching like someone was hitting it with a bat and he felt blood seep out the back of his head, mixing with the water of his wet hair.

"We know about the flowers, the notes, the gifts. So you better spill it out and we won't have to beat it out of you." Antonio spoke with his usual smiling face and terrified the Italian.

Whimpering, Feliciano backed up against the wall, holding his arms up in an attempt to shield himself from Alfred's kicks.

"B-But that's not … his lover … Arturo doesn't have a lover!"

"Who the fuck said you could call him Arturo?!" Antonio growled in irritation and jealousy and joined Alfred in the beating, followed by Gilbert.

"If not his mate, then who the fuck sent him those?" The albino seethed through gritted teeth. He could feel his blood pump in rage through his body and beating up Feliciano was not helping in calming him down.

"W-We don't know! Arturo-Arthur has been having a stalker for nearly a month now …" Feliciano whispered the words.

He didn't realise the beating had stopped.

"I don't know … who he is …" He kept muttering.

He didn't realise the way the other Alfas suddenly silenced.

"I don't know … I don't know … but he can't …"

He didn't realise the shocked disbelieving stares he received nor his brother walking hesitantly closer to him.

"He can't … I don't …"

"O-Oi … Stupido?" Lovino had never seen his brother like this before and as he reached to shake Feliciano's shoulder, the younger Italian lifted his head up, bruised and bloodied face, but glaring and with an odd shine in his chocolate eyes … or were they red?

"He can't have Arthur!" Feliciano stood up suddenly and charged passed the other Alfas and out of the building.

He couldn't let some random bastard get their hands on Arthur! If that happens, Feliciano knew that Arthur's brothers would be blaming him for it and would make him pay. After all, he is an Alfa. An Alfa's role is to protect the Omega. Always. Besides … right now, messed up as he is with his feelings, Feliciano could not accept anyone laying hands on his friend. At least not until he knows for sure what is going on in his own head. No … maybe it's because of his messed up head that he can't bear the thought of someone else walking hand-in-hand with his Arthur. Maybe he really was crazy enough to be falling in love with his best friend. Maybe … maybe he didn't care.

* * *

Arthur blinked twice and was considering blinking a third time.

Did he hear right?

"I'm sorry … could you repeat this please?"

"Da! I like you very much! I want you to be my mate! Become one with me?"

Ok, so he really doesn't have a hearing problem. It's just the wanker here that has a mental problem.

"Ivan, was it?"

"Da! Ivan Braginski! I'm a first year too but not in the same class."

"Right … well, I don't think you understand my situation very well …"

"I do. Your name is Arthur Kirkland. You are an Omega. I'm an Alfa. And I like you."

Arthur didn't know if he should laugh or run away. This sounded like a very bad comedy show.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of Omega I am?"

"Da! A really cute one!"

This is not working. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of how he could:

One- get rid of Ivan

Two- Make him clearly understand the situation

Three- Possibly do the above without hurting his feelings too much … but let's just stick to the first two points then we'll see about that!

"Ivan … I'm flattered by your offer and your … gifts. But I am forced to decline."

"Why?" Ivan's face fell as it painted itself of confusion and deep pain.

"I'm sorry but I am not a suitable Omega for you. I'm not submissive, I don't cook, I don't obey, and I hate Alfas generally except the ones I'm forced to love because we're genetically related." Arthur explained calmly, his emerald eyes as cold as ever and his aura merciless.

"… Why does that make you unsuitable?" Ivan frowned, confused.

He already knew that Arthur was not a normal Omega. That's why he liked him. Ivan doesn't like submissive Omegas. He wants someone who can snap back at him and make his life more interesting. He doesn't want to hurt Arthur like he does to other Omegas because Arthur is strong and fights back. Ivan respects that. No, he adores that. He adores his cute little monster Omega!

"It's ok if you can't cook! I think it's cute! I have a chef at home anyway so you don't need to cook!"

Arthur face-palmed. Did the idiot only get that point across from what Arthur previously said?

"Do you even know what kind of family I have? They'll murder you …"

"Da! I know! Everyone knows the Kirkland Clan. You have someone called Merwin Kirkland who works in a high position at the International Law Order, da?"

Arthur's eyes widened suddenly and he stared at Ivan in disbelief. How did he know that? How the bloody hell does he know that his grandfather works for the World's Order. Merwin is in fact in charge of secret services of the International League that manage the world. The purpose of the International Law Order is to prevent another catastrophe like the Great War and they work to stop the current wars happening across the globe. His grandfather is a key figure in this system but … but he doesn't exist on any records. Nobody knows about the shadow group of agents working for the ILO. How the bloody hell does this guy know?!

"Oh! Sorry! It's a secret, da? My father works there too. He said your grandfather is scary." Ivan chuckled childishly, not taking noticed of the paling face of Arthur nor the growing dark aura around the blonde.

"So? Do you want to become one, now?" Ivan asked again with eager purple eyes that frightened Arthur in their randomness. This guy can be dangerous. It's as if he acts on whims and instincts. He could be an amazing agent but Arthur would definitely not risk him as a mate. Ever.

"No." Arthur blurted out, not even apologising or making himself sound like he cared. He didn't and just wanted to get out of this situation and find Feliciano.

Why on earth is he thinking about Feliciano at a time like this?!


	13. P - Partner

**Chapter XII – P for Partner**

Arthur watched with a sudden threatening instinct growing strong in his body, as Ivan's childish smile morphed into a dangerous creepy grin of insanity. Arthur knew it. That guy is the kind of guy you want on your side and that you do not want to piss off.

Well fuck. Now he has to deal with another creepy weirdo.

"You don't want to become one …? You don't want to be mine? But why? I like Arthur. Arthur is strong and interesting. I want Arthur to yell at me and challenge me. I want Arthur to hit me when I do something that angers him. I want Arthur to tell me everything he thinks because he knows I won't ever hit him back. Why don't you want to be with me, Arthur? I really want you …"

And he's a masochist too! Terrific!

"I'm sorry. I will not mate with someone who isn't strong enough. Sadly, you're still too weak." Arthur answered back, his voice as cold and slicing as a sword.

"Too … weak?" Ivan tilted his head.

_Too weak._

How can he be too weak? Is Arthur saying that he's able to beat him? Ivan is aware of how strong Arthur is but he's pretty sure that he's stronger. He heard Arthur managed to flip off Alfred but that was mainly due to the effect of surprise favouring Arthur. He didn't think Arthur would be stronger than a normal Alfa, let alone stronger than a particularly strong Alfa like himself.

_Too weak …_

Ivan never wanted to force himself on his love. He never wanted to have to impose his dominance and submit Arthur. He's scared that if he does that, Arthur will be frightened and end up treating him like everyone else. That would make him lose all interest in the cute blonde.

_Too weak!_

But he was already losing Arthur now. He didn't want to lose Arthur. Never.

Never.

"Back off." A strong voice and a hand landed on Ivan's shoulder, surprising both Ivan and Arthur.

* * *

Walking up and placing himself in-between Arthur and his stalker was Berwald, threatening Alfa aura brimming through his usually calm personality. Joining Arthur's side was Lukas who whispered something in his friend's ear, making Arthur frown and roll his eyes but he nodded none the less. Lukas allowed a small smile to break his unmovable cold mask and he then turned to his older brother.

"Arthur agreed. You have full authorisation."

Berwald grunted in response, acknowledging the answer and strangely enough, a large grin broke his face in half as he drew out from nowhere a fencing sword. Ivan frowned and he too took out his own weapon: a faucet pipe … covered in blood marks. Arthur gauged the weapon of the Russian and shook his head. If that was the blood of all of Ivan's victims … then there's nothing to worry about. Berwald's sword had tasted twice that amount of blood. Why do you think it needs constant cleaning?

"You are in my way. Give me back my mate." Ivan growled angrily, people around were stopping and gathering in a circle to watch or fleeing away before things get bloody.

"He said no." Berwald answered. He never speaks more than a few words but his tone and his glare are so intimidating that it usually never needs more talking.

"Why are you getting in my way?!" Ivan roared as he slammed his pipe against the Sweden's sword.

"Because." In one swift and experienced movement, Berwald over-powered the younger teen and … let's just say that strength is good but having strength _and_ technic is better.

The sword's tip landed on Ivan's neck, his pipe lying on the ground, meters away. Berwald's icy blue glare seemed to wish to break the Russian to pieces until only dust remains but he simply put his sword away.

"Stay away … from him."

Ivan blinked.

He had lost.

He had lost and Arthur didn't even look surprised. Who are those two anyway? Who are they to Arthur? And why is Arthur not saying anything?

He had lost.

"I'm … too weak?" The childish sound of Ivan's broken voice made Arthur's façade cringe.

The Englishman sighed heavily as he picked up the faucet pipe and handed back to the tall Russian, under the watchful eyes of the Kholers.

"Yes. You're too weak. Berwald and Lukas are strong but still too weak as well. If you can't beat them, you can't beat me and even less _him_."

"Him?"

"Nobody can claim to be my partner if he can't beat my guardian." Arthur smiled maliciously. "And my brother is not as kind-hearted as Berwald so I suggest you don't try your luck with him."

Arthur turned away from the Russian and in his movement, his eyes caught sight of something that horrified him. His eyes widened and without thinking or warning anyone, he ran towards the dreadful sight that made his heart panic and his blood boil. No matter what smiles Feliciano was giving him, Arthur felt like dying the moment he saw him covered in blood and injuries from head to toe.

And why is he soaked anyway?

* * *

Berwald and Lukas nearly panicked when they saw Arthur suddenly sprint but they both relaxed as they realised he was heading for his Italian friend who was curiously enough walking towards them accompanied by their Omega cousin Tino. The sweet Finlander started to reassure the panicked Briton while the Italian started to sob hopelessly in this friend's arms. Lovino, Alfred and the others were also approaching and Ivan was shooting disbelieving eyes at the scene.

_Too weak …?_

Then why on Earth does Feliciano Vargas get the right to be so close to Arthur?

Murderous auras sprouted out from all the Alfas around but Arthur's own deadly aura was strong enough to cover all of them. He was furious. Whoever did this to his friend is as good as dead! But Feliciano kept saying that he was fine and sobbing desperately at how worried and scared he had been. He also kept apologising endlessly and for no apparent reason.

"Thanks for taking care of Feli, Tino." Arthur nodded to his Omega friend, his only Omega friend.

The small platinum blond haired teen with warm violet eyes patted his friend's shoulder with a kind smile.

"It was nothing. I saw him running around the school in a panic and I thought he looked like your friend so I went to see if he needed help. He was really worried and looking for you …" Tino slightly forced his smile as he spoke those last words but Arthur didn't notice.

It's not like he was lying. He was just omitting something that truly disturbed him. As he had helped Feliciano earlier, the freak Alfa had indeed seemed at utter loss and panic but he was unusually calm and moving so seriously, his face looked like he was hunting something down and … well, it must have been a trick of the light but Tino could almost swear he had seen Feliciano's eyes look red. But seeing the Italian acting so pathetic and Omega right now, he probably just imagined or exaggerated his earlier impressions. That must be it. He shouldn't worry for Arthur befriending that person, right? It would be problematic if this Italian became a danger to the English Omega. After all, the Kohlers cannot possibly allow one of their partners to get hurt. The Kirklands and Kohlers are so close as partners that you can almost say they consider each other like cousins even though they are not blood related. Peter even stayed with the Kohlers for a few years when Arthur's family had to move around a lot and they didn't want to trouble Peter with the danger and constant change. They left Mr Kirkland and Arthur with them too at the time.

Which is why, Berwald and Lukas are keeping constant watch not only on Tino but on Arthur too. It's rare to see Berwald without Tino (mainly because Berwald thinks he is to bodyguard his Omega cousin from Alfas all the time) but nobody expected him to act just as protective of Arthur. Obviously nobody knew of the relationship between their two families.

"Are you sure there is nothing to worry about?" Lukas whispered in his cousin's ear, making Tino jump. He could only assume the Norwegian had read his thoughts … again.

"I don't know … maybe we could just keep a distant watch?"

"Hm." Berwald approved, his icy eyes not at all trusting the clinging Italian acting all bubbly with Arthur.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you, Feli?!" Francis' eyes widen as he walked into the nurse's office. He had heard from Antonio and Gilbert (actually he mostly forced the information out of them) about what they had done to Feliciano. But he had promised not to speak about it to Arthur. So here he was pretending not to know anything. This was getting really out of hand …

"Nothing! I tripped in the shower and hit my head."

"And the rest of his bloody body …" Arthur mumbled darkly as he bandaged Feliciano into a mommy. "He won't tell me who did this! I'd bloody kill them if only I knew who …"

Francis was mentally thankful that Feliciano had not ratted the others out but he wondered why not. Was it because his brother had also participated in this? Or is that he was going to blackmail them about it? Or was he too scared to talk … no, from the cheery behaviour of the Italian, Francis was certain that he was not scared.

"It's fine! I don't mind! I'm happy because now I get to be nursed by Arturo!" The Italian cheered happily with a bright beaming smile.

Arthur blinked for a few seconds before pulling violently on a bandage, making the Italian cry out in pain, as the blonde lowered his head and hid his blush. Wait, wait, wait! Why is he even blushing?! Get a grip, Arthur! Francis on the other hand, was watching them with a knowing grin. It was so obviously obvious and yet … he hoped this will not end like last time.

"What did you come here for, frog?"

"What? Am I not allowed to check on my little Feli? I heard that you both got into some deep trouble and big brother got really worried!"

"… Are you trying to piss me off? Because it's working."

"Now, now, young master, don't be so cold! And also, maybe you should do something about the guard dogs outside."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Arthur frowned as he walked out of the room and saw two people leaning against the walls, one on either side of the nurse's door. Alfred and Ivan were glaring at each other with such animosity, it's a miracle they haven't killed each other yet.

"What the hell are you wankers doing here?!" Arthur snapped, his frown deepened and his Alfa vibs growing into a low threat.

* * *

Both Alfred and Ivan's expression lightened up as they noticed the Briton. Alfred beamed his 50 stars smile while Ivan had his childish grin. Arthur was just reminded of how much he hated dumbass Alfas.

"Arty! How's Feli doing?"

"Arthur, I wanted to see if your friend was feeling better. You had looked really worried."

"He's fine but you won't be if you don't get out of my sight within the next 30 seconds."

"But I wanted to see you!" Alfred pouted and probably thought he looked cute.

"29 … 28 … 27"

"Da! I wanted to tell you that I will get stronger and then we can become one!"

"22 … 21 … 20"

"What? Hell no! Arthur! Listen, I know we didn't start off the best of ways but why don't you say we start fresh? Hey, are you free this weekend? We could go to that football game! I already have two tickets!"

"No. Arthur would prefer to go to the Aquarium with me so see the fish."

"14 … 13 … 12"

"Dude! Seriously? The boring Aquarium? You couldn't think of a better date?"

"Arthur isn't interested in American football and fish are really cool."

"9 … 8 … 7"

"Hey! Don't butt in! Arthur already rejected you!"

"But he rejected you first and you got a broken nose from it."

"That was so not the same circumstances! I wasn't even confessing at the time! Hell, I didn't even know he was an Omega!"

"You're that pathetic and you think you are suited for Arthur?"

"Better suited than you, Commie bastard!"

"Such a weak insult … you're too weak to be Arthur's mate."

"I'll show you weak!"

"3 … 2 … 1"

The two Alfas suddenly silenced as they both felt an overwhelming dark oppressive presence grow. They turned frightened eyes towards the Omega who looked about to commit two murders right here, right now … had he not gotten interrupted by a loud and cheerful Italian wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him from behind.

"Arturooo~!"

Arthur sighed and tuned down his dominant aura. He didn't want to frighten his best friend. He let the Italian nuzzle in his back and hug his neck. It was irritating him a little that Feliciano was taller than him, because it meant that the Italian could nuzzle his face in Arthur's blonde hair whenever he wanted. Like he was doing right now.

"What is it, Feliciano?"

"Are we having lunch with your family this weekend too?"

"Yeah but you're allowed to refuse the invitation. Just because my mum said so, doesn't mean you're forced to come. I know she can be a bit overwhelming."

"It's ok! I like coming to Arthur's house! Everyone is so funny! And I like your dad's cooking!"

"Oh! You're having Feliciano over! Can Big Brother come too?" Francis joined in with the hug and now Arthur simply wished he could die and disappear from the surface of the earth. Alistair would find this situation hilarious.

"Fine! But if you piss me off even once, I'm kicking you out!"

"Aw! That's so nice! Thank you little master!"

"Yay! Big Brother France is coming too! Should we bring Kiku as well?"

"Great idea Feli! I'll phone Alistair and tell him the good news!"

"The hell?! You still have Alistair's number?!"

Francis turned a surprised expression to the English teen.

"Of course. He was my best friend in the past, remember?"

"I was trying to forget."

"Aw! You're so cute when you get flustered like that! Give Big Brother a hug!"

"Get the bloody hell off me, ugly frog!"

Feliciano smiled peacefully at Arthur yelling at Francis. Arthur was not omitting any dangerous Alfa vib aside from the usual so that meant that he was not seriously angry or irritated by Francis. And Francis was behaving like a doting brother so Feliciano didn't feel threatened by their relationship.

However …

The chocolate eyes darted towards the shocked Alfas still at the door and he smiled brightly at them. They both glared murderously and left without another word. Feliciano didn't mind. He didn't care how many hits he took. From now on, it didn't matter. He had made up his mind and maybe he was going insane for thinking this but …

He was in love with Arthur Kirkland.

And until Arthur tells him to his face that he loves someone else, Feliciano will do everything to remain by his best friend's side. He wouldn't speak his feelings because he knows how misplaced they are. He is too weak and has no right to be more than Arthur's friend. But as his friend, he would make damn sure that Arthur never gets hurt by some violent Alfa! Or anyone!

Well … he'll try.


End file.
